Caminho de espinhos
by RinRenn
Summary: Uma doença mortal de chacra de apoderou de Naruto. Às portas da morte, o único que pode salvá-lo é Sasuke, mas o moreno estará disposto a fazê-lo? - CAPITULO 2 ON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

Contém cenas de lemon (relação sexual explícita entre homens) e estupro. Se não gosta do tema ou se ofende, NÃO LEIA.

Mas se você é tão fã de yaoi quanto eu, boa leitura!

**Caminho de espinhos**

Capítulo um: Rapto.

* * *

><p>A imensidão do céu noturno sempre o acalmou. De certa forma, gostava de ficar no telhado de sua casa ou deitado na grama apenas para observá-lo. Aquele monte de estrelas brilhando incessantemente parecia acalentar seu coração. Era como uma multidão que o encorajava a seguir em frente e não desistir jamais.<p>

O loiro rolou para o lado, sobre a grama fofinha. Deitou a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado e ficou quieto, ouvindo o correr fraco das águas de um rio próximo dali. O vento morno vez ou outra fazia as folhas nas árvores farfalharem de leve.

Há alguns dias um grupo de busca havia partido de Konoha escoltando o ninja loiro em uma missão de resgate. Estavam seguindo um rastro próximo daquele local, mas tiveram que parar para fazer um acampamento, já que a noite se apressava, obscurecendo o caminho.

Do lugar onde estava, o loiro conseguia ouvir o som das vozes afoitas. Provavelmente estavam fazendo uma grande algazarra no acampamento, mas o jovem não tinha vontade de festejar com eles. Queria ficar um pouco com seus próprios pensamentos.

O local onde havia sentido o chacra de Sasuke estava cada vez mais perto. Dessa vez não se tratava apenas de uma ilusão. Ele estava parado, e não se deu ao trabalho de ocultar sua presença como fizera durante os últimos anos. Ele parecia esperar que o loiro o encontrasse, parecia pedir por isso.

Talvez significasse que finalmente havia parado de fugir e queria que ambos se encontrassem.

Naruto soltou um risinho abafado, descrente de si mesmo por pensar tamanha bobagem. Desde quando Sasuke era esse tipo de pessoa sentimental? Durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos no time sete o loiro o vira sorrir duas ou três vezes, no máximo. Nunca o ouvira falando sobre os próprios sentimentos, não sabia nada sobre Sasuke que ele mesmo tivesse lhe contado. O moreno era um completo mistério.

Fazia bastante calor naquela noite. O céu estava lindo e todos estavam eufóricos porque uma busca de tantos anos parecia que teria um fim. Mas então por que ele se sentia tão deprimido? Por que teimava a crer que as coisas estavam fáceis demais?

"Talvez eu deva apenas deixar de me preocupar com besteiras..." – sentou-se, ainda fitando o céu estrelado.

-... Afinal eu estou perto de te encontrar, Sasuke. Finalmente... – disse para si mesmo, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. Um pequeno sorriso chegou a se formar nos lábios e ele fechou os olhos enquanto deixava a mente vagar através das lembranças que tinha do tempo em que Sasuke ainda estava em Konoha. Podia rever sua expressão séria, e o modo como as sobrancelhas pareciam sempre unidas quando ele fazia a costumeira expressão zangada. Podia lembrar o movimento de seus lábios enquanto falava, sua voz grave demais para um menino, o modo como a feição suavizava quando estavam juntos, seus poucos e preciosos sorrisos...

- Oh que lindo, sonhando acordado? – um homem surgiu acocorado próximo de onde o loiro estava.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAKASHI SENSEI! –quase caiu dentro do rio tamanho o susto que levou. Respirava depressa, amuado feito um ratinho.

- Yo! – disse o homem de cabelos prateados simplesmente, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Não devia me assustar assim, sabe que eu não consigo mais sentir direito o chacra dos outros ttebayo!

- Mais um motivo para não se afastar sem avisar para alguém. – repreendeu-o. – Lembre-se que uma das condições de Tsunade para permitir que você viesse nesta missão conosco era que não se afastasse demais e ficasse sob constante vigilância.

-... É, to sabendo.

- Todos estão conversando animados dentro das barracas, até desisti de mandá-los dormir. Porque está aqui sozinho?

- Vim buscar água, e... Tava só pensando...

- No Sasuke?

Naruto ficou vermelho, e um pouco irritado com a facilidade que o sensei teve para adivinhar. Oras, era tão óbvio assim?

- Droga, é. Mas é que eu tô contente ttebayo... Afinal ele está bem perto daqui, eu até consigo sentir o chacra dele.

-Hm... – Kakashi fez uma expressão maliciosa, mas como o loirinho era inocente demais não percebeu. Achava que Naruto ainda não havia se dado conta dos reais motivos de seus suspiros longos e profundos e de sua obsessão pelo antigo companheiro de time. Obviamente não eram sintomas de uma forte amizade, e sim de algo muito mais profundo.

- De qualquer modo é melhor você descansar, Naruto. Sua situação é bastante delicada.

Ele fez um bico, mirando o lado.

- Eu já sei, não precisa me dar sermão. Você ta até parecendo a Tsunade baachan!

O olhar do homem de cabelos prateados, que até então era distante e brincalhão adquiriu um brilho sério.

- E o que foi que ela te disse? Não sei como foi que você a convenceu a te deixar vir nesta missão.

- Ah, ela ficou resmungando aquele monte de coisas sobre meu chacra estar quase nulo, que eu estive em contato direto com o chacra da Kyuubi nessas últimas lutas e isso me deixou muito doente, um monte de chatices! – cruzou os braços detrás da cabeça, parecendo despreocupado. – Ela não devia ficar fazendo alarde por algo assim.

- Naruto, você sabe que a Kyuubi já extraiu praticamente todo o seu chacra, não é? Um esforço físico muito grande pode te afetar seriamente, não sabemos se você vai resistir...

- Eu sei disso, Kakashi sensei. – o loiro esboçou um sorriso leve. – Mas enquanto eu estiver vivo vou fazer de tudo para resgatar o Sasuke, até o último momento. Minha vida não tem sentido se ele estiver longe de mim. – explicou casualmente, com um sincero e bonito sorriso estampado na face, como se falasse da coisa mais natural do mundo.

O homem de cabelos prateados encarou seu aluno por longos minutos, analisando-o, tentando decifrar seus pensamentos.

- Naruto, será que eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Pergunta. –indiferente, o garoto apanha uma garrafa próxima a ele e derrama água fresca na boca.

- O que você sente pelo Sasuke?

A pergunta quase o fez se engasgar. Ele virou os olhos azuis um pouco assustados pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- Hein?

- O que o Sasuke significa exatamente para você?

- Como assim "O quê"? Ele... É quase meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro...

-... Sei. Mas, já parou para pensar que você pode não vê-lo somente como seu amigo ou seu irmão, e sim como "algo mais"?

O loiro franziu a testa, apertando bem os olhos de raposa e fez bico como se pensasse seriamente no que acabara de ouvir. Era lerdo por natureza para assuntos como esses. Na realidade era lerdo para **todos** os assuntos.

- Hm, eu não to te entendendo ttebayo...

- Eu quero dizer que... Bem, acho que o que você sente pelo Sasuke pode ter excedido um pouco o limite comum. Acho que na verdade você está apaix...

- KAKASHI SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! – Uma Sakura afoita veio correndo até onde os dois estavam, trazendo consigo um mapa. Ela ria alto, uma espécie de riso cínico e nervoso, e seus passos eram duros.

Kakashi suspirou, enquanto que Naruto continuava com cara de bobo, sem entender nada.

Ela se abaixou perto deles, abrindo o papel sobre a grama, iluminando-o com uma lanterna japonesa.

- Esse mapa pode nos ajudar a encontrar a trilha do esconderijo do Sasuke-kun! – anunciava a rosada, feliz da vida, apontando para a trilha riscada em vermelho.

O sorriso de Naruto pareceu se iluminar ainda mais ao ouvir isso.

- Que maravilha, Sakura-chan! Vamos lá checar o local agora mesmo!

- Nem pensar! Está ficando tarde, e não sabemos quem é o nosso inimigo. Nenhum de vocês dá um passo sequer para fora desse acampamento. – Kakashi os impediu sob os protestos do loiro.

- Eeeeeeh? Ah, Kakashi-sensei nós só vamos fazer o reconhecimento da área, não vamos nos afastar demais.

- Não. Eu vou voltar para o acampamento e espero que vocês dois estejam lá nos próximos dez minutos. Esse povo festeiro precisa dormir, temos uma missão importante amanhã.

Com isso ambos assentiram que sim. O sensei retornou ao acampamento, reclamando como um velho rabugento, deixando os alunos para trás. Sakura olhou interrogativamente para o loiro que molhava seus pés na beira do rio.

- Você não vem?

- Vou em um segundo. Pode ir na frente – sorriu-lhe amavelmente.

A rosada não respondeu, antes lhe deu as costas, seguindo pela margem em um caminho contrário ao do acampamento. Apertou os dedos até os nós ficarem brancos. Sua expressão era tão hostil que beirava o absurdo. Iluminada pela lanterna ela mais parecia um fantasma repleto de mágoa e ódio. Apressou os passos para longe do companheiro de time.

Pelo modo como cerrava os pulsos ela parecia se controlar para não voar para cima do loiro e matá-lo ali mesmo.

-... Não vou permitir que se aproxime do Sasuke-kun, ele é meu e de mais ninguém. Dois garotos não podem ficar juntos, é... Nojento demais, anormal demais! Sasuke será só meu, nem que eu tenha que matar alguém para isso.

Um vento gélido passou por suas costas e a garota tremeu com a terrível sensação. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que não estava mais sozinha no meio daquela floresta.

- ...Hn, que pensamentos interessantes para uma garota que aparenta ser tão calma. –a voz grave soou detrás dela e a rosada se virou, amedrontada. O susto fez a lanterna cair no chão, criando uma chama alta que viveu apenas o suficiente para revelar por completo a face do homem de sorriso maldoso diante dela, antes de se apagar e tornar a mergulhar tudo na escuridão.

A garota recuou alguns passos, caindo sentada em seguida.

-... Você? Não é possível...

Naruto ouviu um grito e logo se levantou de onde estava.

Aquela voz... Mas estavam juntos até agora há pouco.

- Sakura-chan? O que foi? – pergunta sem entender. Sem obter resposta ele corre descalço até o lugar onde ouvira o grito da rosada. O som parecia ter vindo de mais adiante, além do rio.

A breve corrida o fez avançar em uma parte mais fechada da floresta. Estava escuro e a lua não conseguia iluminar aquele trecho devido às grandes árvores que impediam sua luz de tocar o solo.

Ele caminha meio incerto, procurando-a. Os galhos secos e pedras feriam os pés descalços.

"Droga, acabei vindo sozinho, mesmo depois do Kakashi-sensei ter me dito para tomar cuidado..."

Nesse instante ele percebe alguém se mexer adiante, e um farfalhar de folhas. Corre até lá, ansiando que nada de mal tivesse acontecido.

Próxima de uma clareira onde o rio despontava no que parecia uma cova profunda, Sakura estava presa junto ao tronco largo de uma velha árvore. Parecia desacordada e estava amarrada por vários fios. Ao seu lado, um homem com um longo capuz negro parecia dizer algo a ela, em tom muito baixo.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto gritou ao vê-la e instintivamente avançou em direção ao oponente. - SOLTA ELA!

Enquanto corria, juntou rapidamente as mãos para fazer um selo. Mas, no instante em que seu chacra se moveu dentro dele o garoto sentiu uma dor tão forte que não se aguentou de pé. Caiu de joelhos no chão, aos gritos, comprimindo com as mãos o selo em seu ventre que ardia como brasas vivas.

O misterioso homem então se virou calmamente para o loiro, como que em câmera lenta, postando os frios olhos vermelhos sobre os assustados olhos azuis. O rubro de suas íris era semelhante a um farol em meio à escuridão. Um sorriso macabro brincava nos lábios enquanto ele parecia se deliciar vendo o jovem ninja em tal estado.

- Acho que não devia ter saído do esconderijo para salvar sua amiguinha, Naruto-kun.

Os demais ninjas correram para o local de onde ouviram os gritos. Kakashi repreendia-se milhões de vezes por não ter percebido um ataque tão óbvio. Atrás dele vinham Yamato-sensei, Sai, Kiba montado em Akamaru, Neji e Hinata.

Quando chegaram à clareira não havia mais ninguém ali. Usaram uma lanterna para iluminar o chão e procurar alguma pista.

Tão logo a luz tocou o solo eles se entreolharam, nervosos. Hinata levou as mãos à boca para se impedir de gritar.

A bandana de Naruto jazia jogada em cima de uma imensa poça de sangue. Sakura também havia desaparecido. Não havia rastros, nem pegadas.

Um tremor desesperado passou pelo corpo deles. Mais do que depressa Yamato retomou o controle da situação.

- Vasculhem tudo ao redor, eles não podem ter ido muito longe! –tentava não demonstrar o nervosismo em sua voz.

Os primos Hyuuga imediatamente ativaram o Byakugan e varreram as áreas próximas com seus olhos apurados, procurando o menor indício de algum chacra hostil ou o chacra de Naruto.

Mas não havia nada.

- Não tem ninguém em quilômetros! – Neji avisou nervoso, atento às regiões próximas. As veias em seu rosto pareciam ainda mais saltadas que de costume. – Como eles podem ter escapado tão depressa?

- Naruto-kun... – lamentou-se Hinata, cujas lágrimas molhavam todo o seu rosto, deixando rastros na pele pálida.

Kakashi praguejou baixinho e abaixou-se, apanhando a bandana do chão.

"Fomos descuidados demais." – cerrou os dentes, tão forte que sentiu gosto de ferro em sua boca.~

Frio.

Abriu os olhos devagar, ainda respirando depressa. Estava confuso, não sabia direito que lugar era aquele. Mas fazia muito frio, e água pingava do teto sem parar, sobre o chão barroso. Uma luz esverdeada bruxuleava de uma pequena fresta no teto. Parecia uma estranha caverna.

Naruto tentou se levantar, mas os efeitos de tentar usar seu chacra anteriormente começavam a aparecer em seu corpo. Ele estava fraco e zonzo e seu corpo não lhe obedecia como deveria.

Maldita doença de chacra. Ele não conseguia nem lutar direito! Estava indefeso, e justo quando se encontrava numa situação tão difícil como aquela.

Para piorar ele estava completamente envolto e amarrado firmemente por finos fios de chacra. Fez menção de se soltar, mas lamentou no momento seguinte. O movimento brusco apertou os fios que se encravaram na pele como adagas afiadas, rasgando seu corpo e suas roupas e fazendo o sangue escorrer violentamente. Ele choramingou de dor, e tentou a todo custo acostumar os olhos ao ambiente pouco iluminado.

"... Mais essa agora! Que lugar é esse? Como eu cheguei aqui?" – pensava aflito. Um cheiro desagradável pairava no ar, como de alguma coisa morta e podre, formando uma náusea longa e angustiante em sua garganta.

"Preciso sair daqui!"

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Naruto ouviu o som de um redemoinho e o ar pareceu abrir-se como um portal dimensional no meio do nada. De dentro dele uma figura esguia surgiu. O loiro cerrou os dentes ao perceber de quem se tratava.

- -... Maldito... Por que me trouxe aqui? Onde está a Sakura-chan?

-... Acho que devia se preocupar mais com você mesmo, Naruto-kun - respondeu-lhe com voz suave, forçando-o a encarar o Sharingan que brilhava no rosto másculo e bonito, de pele lisa e cabelos castanhos curtos.

Os genes Uchiha lhe abençoaram com uma bela face, mas Naruto sabia que ele estava usando algum tipo de jutsu para conseguir viver tanto e manter aquela aparência tão jovem. Podia ser lindo por fora, mas até sua voz era mórbida e horrível, bem como seu interior.

-... O que quer de mim, Uchiha Madara? – perguntou o loiro, entre dentes.

- Não é bastante óbvio? Dentro de você está a última Bijuu que preciso para reviver minha estimada Jyuubi. E para minha imensa sorte, você está quase morrendo por causa da doença do chacra. Vou apenas acelerar o processo.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar se controlar, não deixaria o outro perceber que estava com medo. Precisava tentar ganhar tempo. Logo os ninjas do acampamento sentiriam sua falta e sairiam para procurá-lo. Só precisava manter aquele homem longe dele por tempo suficiente para isso.

- Feh, eu não vou morrer enquanto não encontrar o Sasuke!

O velho Uchiha soltou uma longa gargalhada de escárnio que ecoou pela caverna. Caminhou lentamente, despindo a longa capa negra que vestia e deixando-a cair no chão, revelando o abdômen liso e uma cintura delgada. Abaixou-se perto dele, e passeou a ponta das unhas pelo pescoço suado, desabotoando o casaco do loiro e expondo-lhe o peito coberto apenas por uma fina malha ninja.

Naruto corou de vergonha ao ser exposto daquela maneira.

-... Como é ingênuo. Um garoto doce como você me comove... E me excita. – disse a última frase com a voz levemente rouca, mirando o peito pálido que subia e descia depressa. - Sasuke não quer vê-lo, esteve te evitando todo este tempo. Está descansando em um local preparado por mim, me esperando retornar com seu cadáver para juntos destruirmos Konoha.

O coração de Naruto deu um solavanco imediato ao ouvir isso.

-...O...O que?

- Oh, ninguém te contou ainda? Os ataques que você sofreu nos últimos dias, que te obrigaram a usar o chacra da raposa até te deixarem doente, todos eles foram ordenados por Sasuke. Ele queria te enfraquecer de propósito para extrairmos a Kyuubi de você sem precisar daquele ritual longo e demorado.

A mente do loiro rodava depressa demais e ele não conseguia processar a informação.

Era verdade que ultimamente fora atacado sem descanso por todo tipo de ninja de alto nível, sofreu horrores tentando sair de emboscadas, e foi obrigado a recorrer ao chacra da raposa mais de uma vez. Com isso ela sugou tanto seu chacra que agora estava praticamente sem nada fluindo pelo seu corpo debilitado e enfermo. Criar um mero bunshin era impossível para ele.

Mas pensar que tanto sofrimento fora causado... Por Sasuke? Não conseguia acreditar nisso.

-... Está mentindo... – disse, mais para si do que para o outro.

- Não, não estou. – dedilhou os fios de cabelo amarelados, como quem afaga uma criança, mas logo puxou o cabelo com força fazendo o loiro gemer de dor.

- Sasuke não é mais o garotinho que você conheceu. Ele agora é um homem maligno e perverso, é uma sombra do que foi um dia.

-... Não é verdade! Sasuke é meu amigo!

Madara não se deu ao trabalho de explicar nada. Fitava o garoto preso diante de si com interesse lascivo e imoral. Entendia o motivo de Sasuke não esquecê-lo. Era lindo, irresistível. Seria divertido possuí-lo, embora não pudesse matá-lo ainda. Ao menos poderia se "divertir" um pouco com aquele lindo jovem a sua frente. Sua missão era somente aprisionar a raposa dentro do loiro com um selo inquebrável para impedi-la de escapar.

Matar Naruto era a missão de Sasuke O moreno queria destroçá-lo com suas próprias mãos, esse foi o motivo que o levou a se unir ao outro Uchiha.

O homem aproximou o rosto do corpo pálido do raposo, contemplando-o, ao passo que suas mãos tocavam a pele macia, deslizando pelos ombros delgados, pelo peito estreito e bem desenhado, pela cintura esguia.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram enquanto lutava para escapar das mãos atrevidas que o tocavam sem pudor algum por todo o corpo.

-... O... O que pensa que está fazendo? – ficou meio atordoado. Custava a crer no que se sucedia.

Madara lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, provocando um arrepio desagradável.

- Realmente não sabe o que estou fazendo?

-... Isso... Não faz sentido! Eu sou um garoto!

- Não faz diferença para mim.

O pequeno ninja se debateu e tentou a todo custo empurrar o velho Uchiha de cima de seu corpo. Estava assustado, queria correr dali, mas estava quase sem chacra. Sem falar nos fios que o machucavam cada vez que se movia e que estavam destruindo suas roupas, deixando-o praticamente nu.

Madara ignorou os protestos. Aplicava beijos molhados pelo pescoço alvo, mordiscando a pele macia e cheirosa. Apertava e puxava os mamilos rosados com tanta força que chegava a marcá-los. O toque era rude demais.

- É um desperdício te deixar morrer sem tocar nesse corpo lindo antes... Vou destruir seu corpo, sua alma e sua razão. Vou te possuir sem dó alguma...

- Pára com isso! – implorava sem sucesso. Sua voz tremia e oscilava, denotando visivelmente o choro preso na garganta, e isso o enraivecia ainda mais! Estava demonstrando tamanha fraqueza diante de um inimigo terrível.

Se não estivesse tão fraco... Com seu poder normal o loiro já teria se lançado para cima daquele desgraçado e o espancado até ele confessar onde Sasuke estava.

A mão fria percorreu seu abdômen e enfiou-se por dentro das calças, alcançando o membro adormecido.

- NÃO! – gritou com todas as forças, arranhando Madara onde conseguia alcançá-lo. – NÃO TOCA EM MIM!

Mas a resposta do outro foi um soco contra seu rosto. Um longo filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca. Madara estava se divertindo muito assistindo o desespero do garoto. Continuava manipulando-o, obviamente sem conseguir uma ereção.

- Fique quieto e aproveite, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Me solta! Eu nunca vou gostar de ser tocado por um bastardo como você!

- Por acaso preferia que eu fosse o Sasuke? – sussurrou provocativo – Queria que ele te tocasse assim? Que te possuísse?

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Não... Ele nunca havia pensado... Não dessa maneira. Sasuke era importante para ele, era quase seu irmão, era esse tipo de amor em excesso que sentia por ele... Ao menos era o que sempre pensou, mas agora... Oh céus, não era hora para ficar confuso.

- Hahaha, vejo que estou certo.

Mas Naruto não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Foi virado rudemente de joelhos, com o rosto em direção ao chão. As mãos geladas e ásperas do Uchiha seguravam seus quadris com força em demasia, as unhas negras se encravavam na pele branca, arrancando filetes de sangue. Dedos atrevidos procuravam com avidez o ponto rosado entre suas pernas.

Todo o mundo girou numa vertigem insuportável quando Naruto sentiu a ponta do membro rígido e quente de Madara forçar-se contra ele, rompendo a resistência do anel sensível e virgem. Sentiu nojo, repulsa e asco. Uma humilhação como jamais provara em toda a vida. As lágrimas que tão bravamente tentara ocultar rolavam pelo rosto amargurado por tamanha desgraça.

Cogitara inúmeras possibilidades de armadilhas, emboscadas, mas jamais imaginou que passaria por algo assim.

- Isso é para que entenda que não pode escapar de mim, Naruto-kun. - riu, forçando-se um pouco mais para dentro, a ponta quente de seu membro encontrava dificuldade para invadir o canal apertado e não preparado, fazendo o loiro cerrar os dentes.

Com um movimento brusco e contínuo aquela tora de carne dura entrou toda de uma vez e Naruto gritou em protesto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - a dor era tanta que quase perdeu os sentidos por um momento. Porém não teve tempo de se recuperar da invasão. Para seu pesadelo Madara empurrou o corpo para trás, saindo quase todo e em seguida se empurrou novamente para dentro do corpo do loiro sem se preocupar no quanto isso o machucava. Podia sentir o sangue escorrer por entre as pernas do garoto enquanto o estocava cruelmente.

- PARA! - gritava sem parar. Sua voz saia sofrida e ele soluçava à medida que as investidas se tornavam cada vez mais intensas, forçando passagem para dentro de seu corpo machucado. - PARA COM ISSO! TÁ DOENDO, DROGAAAA!

Mas Madara golpeava-o com força total, rasgando o pequeno corpo abaixo de si com golpes profundos, já completamente mergulhado no prazer de violentá-lo cruelmente. Arremetia firme, num ritmo crescente.

-... Você é mesmo uma delícia, raposinho... – o moreno ria alto.

Naruto já não conseguia pensar direito por causa da dor e nem conseguia se manter de pé, mas o Uchiha o segurava pela cintura, mantendo-a suspensa enquanto investia contra ele. Em resposta a invasão, seu corpo pequeno se retraía, tornando o ato ainda mais doloroso. Ouvia o maldito soltar longas exclamações de prazer enquanto o penetrava, seu membro rasgando o corpo pequeno a cada entra e sai, como se fosse revestido de espinhos.

O tempo se arrastava e a tortura não parecia ceder nunca. De tanto se debater inutilmente para se soltar o corpo de Naruto ficou completamente ferido. As linhas encravaram tão profundamente na pele que quase não se podia vê-las.

Estava tão fraco que acabou desistindo de relutar, desejando somente que aquele pesadelo cessasse logo.

Emitiu um ruído de dor, mal interpretado pelo Uchiha.

-... Oh, você pode gemer... Goze bastante, raposinho... – sussurrava-lhe com aquela voz detestável, em tom depravado e sujo.

Mas Naruto não encontrava forças sequer para rebater uma estupidez como aquela.

As estocadas ficaram mais violentas e um som molhado ecoava pela caverna conforme seus corpos se chocavam. Por fim, sentiu um líquido espesso, viscoso e nojento ser jorrado com força para dentro dele. O maldito gozara em seu interior, enquanto emitia um grito forte.

Quando seu corpo finalmente foi solto deixou-se desfalecer no chão com um baque. Sua entrada estava quente e ardia muito. Sêmen escorria por ela. Não conseguia respirar nem se manter de pé. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, o azul brilhante e vívido tornara-se num tom funesto, apagado e sem vida. A pele estava arroxeada em vários lugares.

Estava largado de barriga para baixo, respirando rapidamente. Suas roupas ficaram em trapos, expondo a maior parte de seu corpo. Ouvia a voz do outro ninja em um lugar distante de sua mente.

Sentiu quando um pedaço de papel foi grudado em sua testa. Pela náusea e dor de cabeça que sentiu sabia que se tratava de algum tipo de selo.

-... Considere isso como um último presente. É um Shiki* para manter a Kyuubi presa no seu corpo até que Sasuke chegue aqui para arrancá-la de você. Acho que no seu estado você já vai estar morto até lá, mas caso ainda esteja vivo, morrerá pelas mãos da pessoa que tanto desejava resgatar. Considere-se feliz por isso.

-... M... Maldito... Ack... – contorcia-se de dor, já sentindo o chacra se esvaindo do corpo.

O cansaço era tanto que estava adormecendo seus sentidos. Ele já não podia raciocinar com clareza. Seu chacra estava se esgotando pelo cansaço.

Não podia desistir ainda, Sasuke estava tão perto...

-... S... Sasu... Ke... – sussurrou tão baixo que sequer se podia ouvir. Mas o Uchiha, que estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo, o pôde.

- Hahahaha, sofra Naruto. Sofra até morrer... – riu copiosamente, apanhando a longa capa jazida no chão e cobrindo-se com ela.

Fugiu depressa, saindo do alcance daquele chakra tão poderoso da raposa que consumia a vida de Naruto aos poucos.

O jovem agonizava de modo sofrido, sem poder fazer nada. Seu corpo não obedecia e não se movia por mais que quisesse.

Dos olhos dominados pela raposa milenar, olhos vermelhos e sanguinários, lágrimas infelizes escorriam pelas faces.

"... Não é possível... Eu vou morrer..."

Perto dali, um jovem abriu os olhos e fitou a massa vermelha de chacra que tingia o céu. Era o sinal que estava esperando.

Desceu do galho da árvore onde estava sentado com um salto hábil e gracioso, aterrissando no solo como se fosse tão leve quanto uma pluma. Passou a caminhar lentamente até o local, sem pressa alguma, o vento forte rebelando as madeixas negras.

Seus olhos de ébano fitavam o caminho que levava até a caverna onde seu meticuloso plano fora executado. Tudo saíra exatamente como havia planejado, tinha o domínio total da situação.

Passou de leve as pontas dos dedos sobre a pálpebra fechada, sentindo por debaixo dela o olho recém implantado que recebera. Em seguida, leva a mão à boca e beija-a, carinhosamente.

"Hora de acabar com isso, Nii-san"

E concentrado em seu objetivo, Sasuke avança pela floresta para completar, enfim, sua tão esperada vingança.

Continua.

* Shiki – selo. É comumente usado na testa de demônios ou pessoas possuídas para conter ou afastar o mal.

* * *

><p>Olá, obrigada por terem lido até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado, e se gostaram por favor mandem reviews! Essa fic está quase toda escrita já, por isso não vou demorar a postar. Ah sim, fiz as ilustrações oficiais e pretendo colocar uma a cada capítulo. O endereço está lá no meu profile, então se você gosta de yaoi deve dar uma olhadinha! ^^ Vou postar ilustrações lemon mais a frente também, mas creio que para isso mandar um "reviewzinho" não dói, né? Manda, vai! Por favor. Assim descubro se devo continuar ou não, pois teoricamente essa ainda é minha segunda fic, e nem sei se ficou boa ou não, e se meus desenhos ajudaram a ter uma idéia da fic.<p>

Beijos para todos e nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: Por se tratar de um fanfic as personalidades dos personagens podem variar.

YAOI (relação amorosa entre homens) – casal: SasuNaru. Se não gosta do tema ou se ofende com ele, NÃO LEIA.

Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos reservados.

**Caminho de espinhos**

* * *

><p>Capítulo dois: Laços.<p>

Um raio intenso de chacra cruzou o céu, sinal de que tudo havia acabado. Sasuke matara Naruto, exatamente como disse que o faria.

Madara sorriu longamente de contentamento ante a visão. Da colina onde estava podia ver o imenso raio ascender do topo da caverna em direção ao céu, causando um estrondo. No segundo seguinte, tudo tornou a mergulhar em um funesto silêncio.

O Uchiha se apressou até o local, ansioso em colocar as mãos na raposa rubra, sua última Bijuu. Entrou na caverna e avistou ao longe Sasuke parado, de pé sobre uma poça de sangue vívido e fresco. O moreno tinha a cabeça baixa, parte da longa franja negra encobria seu rosto bonito e esguio. Parecia perdido e não focava a visão em coisa alguma, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse lá, fitando o que restara do rapaz destroçado aos seus pés. Seu braço direito inteiro pingava sangue, bem como as vestes, tingidas de vermelho. Ao lado de seus pés o corpo destroçado do garoto loiro se alojava no centro da poça de sangue.

- Muito bem, Sasuke-kun. Letal como de costume. – elogiou-o satisfeito. Não achava que o moreno seria realmente capaz de matar sua pessoa mais importante.

Sasuke por sua vez não disse nada, nem se moveu. Parecia alheio a tudo, ainda descrente do que havia acontecido. Madara caminhou até ele sem parecer se apiedar. Aquela era o caminho que um Uchiha devia traçar um caminho de morte e destruição, sem vínculos ou laços. Um caminho de dor e solidão.

- Não deixe seus sentimentos atrapalharem sua missão. Você fez o que devia ter feito. – tocou de leve um de seus ombros.

Mas o Uchiha se assustou no mesmo instante em que tocou o ombro de Sasuke. O jovem virou-se para ele com o mangekyou ativo e tudo ao redor foi engolido por um mar de chamas negras. A surpresa foi tamanha que o corpo do velho Uchiha foi engolido em questão de segundos sem chances de escapar.

Madara teve tempo suficiente apenas de ver os supostos corpos de Sasuke e Naruto se tornarem em milhares de penas negras que explodiram pelo recinto, tornando claro o maior temor do velho Uchiha.

O genjutsu de Sasuke não era inferior ao de Itachi, era muitíssimo superior. Caíra nele desde que pisara naquela dimensão.

O tempo todo estava preso em uma ilusão! O garoto da Kyuubi sequer estava lá, ele jamais o tocara!

Maldita criança!

- Acha que pode fugir de mim, Sasuke?... – fitou as penas que desapareciam em meio à escuridão enquanto as chamas o engoliam cruelmente. Rangeu os dentes em puro ódio enquanto olhava as penas que voavam pelo recinto.

-... ninguém me atraiçoa, Sasuke. Ninguém!

Seus olhos doeram tanto que ele precisou parar de correr, se apoiando no tronco de uma árvore. Sentiu a cabeça doer parecendo que iria explodir. Respirou ruidosamente pela boca, exausto. Sente o sangue verter dos olhos e suas vistas escureceram por completo por longos instantes.

Estava esgotado, mas não tinha tempo para descansar. O corpo de Madara que foi engolido pelas chamas nada mais era do que um clone. O verdadeiro devia estar próximo e isso o levou a continuar saltando habilmente os galhos.

Estava ficando louco, só podia. Baixou o olhar para o jovem que ofegava febrilmente em seus braços.

No instante em que Madara arrastou Naruto para outra dimensão, quando percebeu o que iria fazer com ele... Sasuke prendeu o outro Uchiha em um genjutsu e fugiu com o loiro, mesmo sem entender a razão exata de haver feito isso.

O loiro respirava depressa e suava frio a ponto de escorrer pelo rosto todo. A Kyuubi já sugara seu chacra vital até praticamente esgotá-lo, e continuava a fazê-lo. Ele se remexeu de dor, trincando os dentes e Sasuke se deteve, respirando depressa pela corrida, olhando-o preocupado.

Viu o loiro se debater em seus braços, sinal que sua vida estava no fim. Rapidamente Sasuke evoca seu próprio chacra em volta do loiro, esperando que ele o recebesse para poder aguentar um pouco mais. Foi isso que o salvara, o que ainda o mantinha vivo estando fraco como estava, ou já teria morrido faz tempo.

Mas o corpo de Naruto não conseguia mais absorver chacra. Antes, ia perdendo o calor, enchendo-o com as manchas da doença em sua fase terminal.

- Tsc! – Sasuke praguejou e sem demora tomou os lábios do loiro entre os seus, respirando pela boca e passando seu chacra ao loiro pelo fôlego. Manteve os olhos abertos todo o tempo e viu-o se debater a princípio com aquele chacra negro, intenso e hostil demais invadir seu corpo debilitado, mas ele logo relaxou em seus braços, a dor amenizando ao menos um pouco o fazendo parecer mais calmo, mas ainda doente.

Sasuke soltou sua boca, recuperando o ar, vendo de perto a gravidade da situação.

"... ele não vai agüentar muito tempo nesse ritmo" – pensou. Acomodou melhor o loiro entre seus braços e tornou a saltar entre um labirinto de galhos, folhas e troncos das árvores, com tanta velocidade que os destruía. Seu tempo era precioso, isso que quisesse salvá-lo.

Naruto estava morrendo. Não havia tempo a perder.

Karin estava sentada próximo à janela. Detestava ficar confinada em uma casa pequena e escondida coma aquela, mas não podia se mover sem que o líder da Taka ordenasse. Fitava o horizonte com um olhar melancólico e seus pensamentos se perdiam facilmente.

A ruiva suspirou. Seu amado Sasuke, a quem ela tanto amava tinha o coração inteiramente voltado a outra pessoa, mas era orgulhoso demais e se negava a compreender isso. Passava os dias tentando se esquivar da verdade, mergulhando em mentiras e punindo inutilmente quem mais amava, aquele que tomara seu coração desde os tempos de criança.

Talvez fosse hora de a ruiva esquecê-lo, quem sabe encontrar um novo amor? Claro que seria difícil, ele fora o primeiro, mas definitivamente precisava parar de sofrer. Já o fizera por tempo demais. Sua vida deveria continuar ou acabaria escrava do que sentia.

A porta do quarto onde estava se abriu e por ela entrou Suigetsu bebendo algo de maneira ruidosa, como de costume. Tão logo fitou a jovem ruiva prostrada junto a janela ele suspirou, irritado.

- Morrendo de amores de novo por ele, mulher? Conforme-se de uma vez: Sasuke não te ama! Acho que ele não ama ninguém. Impossível alguém com tanto ódio ser capaz de amar.

Juugo que estava sentado na outra extremidade do quarto e alheio à discussão precisou rir baixinho. Suigetsu era inocente demais para perceber.

Impossível alguém com tanto ódio ser capaz de amar? Nesse caso Sasuke era a prova de que o impossível é realmente possível.

Um barulhão tomou conta do quarto quando sentiram as paredes de madeira tremerem como se um terremoto as tivesse atingido. As luzes se apagaram por alguns segundos e o que havia nas prateleiras do quarto caiu no chão. O trio se ergueu meio temeroso. Por instinto Suigetsu se adiantou a ficou a frente de Karin, já empunhando sua espada. O garoto imenso ao seu lado elevava seu chacra, pronto para o pior, mas Karin os deteve.

-... Esperem, esse chacra é... – a ruiva ia argumentar, mas não houve tempo para isso. A parede ao lado explodiu em milhares de pedaços e por ela Madara adentrou furioso. Seus olhos faiscavam de cólera e indignação.

-... Onde ele está? – sua voz soava ameaçadoramente baixa. Mirava os lados, procurando pelo moreno escondido em algum lugar.

- De quem está falando? – Suigetsu não entendia.

- Sasuke! Quem mais seria? Onde ele está?

Karin compreendeu prontamente.

Sabia que sentira o chacra do moreno por um milésimo de segundo, junto ao chacra fraco da raposa de nove caudas. Então Sasuke realmente os traíra.

- Ele... Está indo para a vila de médicos-nin pelo caminho rente à estrada. – afirmou a jovem – Mas ele camuflou seu chacra então não posso mais detectá-lo.

O homem virou os olhos medonhos para a garota. Suigetsu se perguntava que diabos ela pretendia mentindo daquele modo.

-... Para seu próprio bem é melhor que isso seja verdade...

Desapareceu das vistas deles. Karin sentiu suas pernas falharem de susto e caiu sentada, com o coração batendo a mil.

- Mulher louca! Nem sabemos onde Sasuke está! – Suigetsu parecia inconformado.

Ela bem podia imaginar de que se tratava, mas não precisava contar. Era melhor que todos soubessem ao mesmo tempo.

Um novo ruído e desta vez Sasuke surgiu na janela respirando depressa. Podiam perceber que ele trazia um volume imenso debaixo da capa negra.

- Sasuke! Madara esteve aqui te procurando. Que diabos você fez para deixá-lo tão irritado? – Suigetsu veio até ele, alterado.

O moreno praguejou vendo os destroços do que antes fora uma das paredes. Óbvio que Madara o procuraria primeiro ali. Era fácil prever seus movimentos. Mais um motivo para não se deter no caminho, precisava fugir o quanto antes.

Abriu a capa e o trio exclamou quando viu que ele trazia junto a si o corpo ferido do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Karin arregalou os olhos, confirmando seus medos. Entendia agora o porque de Madara estar furioso. Sasuke realmente o traíra.

- M... Mas esse não é o garoto da Kyuubi? Por que o trouxe aqui, Sasuke?

Juugo tremeu de leve.

- Ele está morto? – perguntou solenemente vendo o rosto pálido, compadecido do estado de trapo do jovem loiro, outrora tão cheio de energia.

- Não, mas está às portas da morte – Sasuke disse em seu usual tom baixo. Desceu pela janela, carregando o loiro com cuidado para o interior do quarto – Madara o quer. Por isso o trouxe aqui.

O trio entreolhou-se confuso.

-... Mas Sasuke... E sua missão...? – Juugo tentava compreender a mente do jovem Uchiha. Ele era uma pessoa enigmática, mas não costumava fazer loucuras daquele tipo.

O moreno não respondeu. Antes, deitou cuidadosamente o loiro sobre o futon acomodado no canto do quarto. Naruto estava gelado, pálido e praticamente sem respirar. Salvá-lo seria realmente considerado como um milagre.

- Sasuke... Madara pode voltar aqui a qualquer momento...

- Por isso preciso que seja rápida, Karin – ele virou-se para a ruiva com um olhar determinado estampado no rosto branco de marfim. – Preciso que me ajude a salvar a vida dele.

O trio pareceu surpreso e confuso. Sasuke não se incomodou em explicar nada para eles, antes, mantinha-se focado no garoto deitado no futon.

O loiro se remexeu de dor ao sentir seu pouco chacra restante ser roubado pela Kyuubi novamente e sem pensar Sasuke evoca seu chacra e torna a unir seus lábios, soprando mais chacra para dentro dele.

Suigetsu sente enjôo imediato ao ver a cena e resolve sair, impossibilitado de olhar para os dois por mais tempo. Juugo analisa bem a face preocupada de Sasuke e o modo como ele olha para o jovem loiro, como se implorasse aos céus pela sua vida, como se pedisse desculpas por tudo que o fizera sofrer.

Dá um risinho involuntário.

Ele sempre soube. Estava óbvio demais, apenas Sasuke insistia em mentir para si mesmo.

Karin por sua vez fica atônita ante a cena. Seus temores tinham mesmo fundamento. Ele não o considerava um amigo, era muito mais do que isso.

O loirinho gemeu de dor quando os lábios do moreno se afastara, dos seus.

-... S...Sasuke... - delirava de febre, sem saber se o que ouvia era uma ilusão ou não.

... Vai ficar tudo bem – passou a mão por sua testa, ternamente. O loiro tornou a fechar os olhos, respirando de modo sofrido.

Sasuke então se vira para a ruiva praticamente petrificada diante deles.

- Depressa, Karin. Ele não vai suportar muito tempo.

A jovem não compreendia direito o que estava acontecendo, e nem se sentia a vontade para ajudar a pessoa que roubara os pensamentos e a alma de seu amado. Mas quando postou os olhos nos de Sasuke ela pode ver todo o desespero dele aflorar de uma vez. Jamais vira emoção alguma nos olhos do moreno, ele sempre pareceu inerte, frio, inexpressivo. Mas definitivamente havia um brilho encantador nos olhos dele naquele momento, algo que ela não pode resistir e acabou por ceder.

Baixou lentamente sobre o corpo ferido e começa a examinar as fontes de chacra do loiro passando as mãos espalmadas acima do corpo, examinando lentamente, identificando os estragos. Tremeu com o que sentiu.

-... Nada bom... – assustou-se - Ele não tem mais nenhum traço de chacra dentro do corpo, simplesmente nada! - parecia descrente de ver algo assim - Está sobrevivendo unicamente com o seu chacra, Sasuke.

O moreno praguejou baixinho.

Tudo sua culpa. Sua maldita culpa!

- Existe algum meio de salvá-lo?

- Sinto muito, mas eu diria que não. Não existe meio de uma pessoa sobreviver sem o seu próprio chacra. Você não pode transferir-lhe o seu chacra para sempre.

Sasuke fitou a face sofrida do loiro.

Ele segura o braço da ruiva, detendo-a antes que se levantasse.

-... Karin tem um meio. Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda para isso.

O modo como ele olhou para ela a fez sofrer uma dor pior que a da rejeição.

Ele amava aquele garoto, com toda a certeza.

-... Eu vou te ajudar, Sasuke. Diga-me o que é.

- Vou entregar todo o meu chacra para ele. Sei que isso pode curá-lo.

Karin o olhou assustada.

-... Mas um jutsu desses... Não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou. Faça-o de uma vez.

- Mas você... Por que se arriscar tanto por um garoto como esse? Se alguma coisa sair errada, você vai...

- Eu sei. Por favor. Não temos muito tempo.

Ela ainda relutou um momento, mas logo se rendeu, num suspiro longo de pesar.

-... Ok... Juugo,espere lá fora com o Suigetsu.

O imenso ruivo ainda a mirou com uma pontada de incerteza, mas ela assentiu que sim com a cabeça e ele fez exatamente conforme foi pedido se unindo ao companheiro do lado de fora do esconderijo.

Sasuke sentou-se no chão próximo ao futon onde Naruto estava e despiu a parte de cima do Kimono. Percebeu a respiração da ruiva ficar mais forte as mãos dela tremeram quando tocou seu peito pálido, por cima do coração.

"... Bate tão depressa..." – lutou contra as lágrimas. Não, ela já se decidira por esquecê-lo, e o primeiro passo seria fazê-lo feliz. Com a outra mão livre ergueu a camisa preta do loiro, revelando a pele morena clara, cheia de manchas escuras pela enfermidade. Tocou seu peito, mas não havia a mesma maciez e temperatura presentes em Sasuke. Estava frio e tenso, e mal se podia sentir o coração bater. Era quase um morto.

- Vamos começar – declarou com firmeza.

Nem mesmo os gritos de dor de Sasuke a fizeram se deter. Agora não tinha mais volta.

Dias de busca e nada. Já começava a perder as esperanças de encontrar alguma coisa.

Do alto do pinheiro onde estava de pé ele podia ver até o fim da floresta. Sentiu o vento balançar os cabelos prateados. Estava frio.

Seu Sharingan já vasculhara aquele lugar inteiro, mas não encontrava nada.

Impossível uma pessoa desaparecer assim, sem deixar rastros. Alguém realmente forte devia estar camuflando seu chacra. Mas quem? Madara estava se movendo, sabia disso. Então o que ele fizera com Naruto e Sakura? Para onde os levara?

Ouve barulho atrás de si e salta do topo da árvore. No solo, Yamato o esperava.

- Kakashi-san, já reviramos esta área várias vezes e ainda não encontramos nada. Devemos nos mover?

O homem suspirou pesaroso.

Era um fracasso como professor. Perdera seus três alunos. Talvez fosse melhor começar a pensar em não lecionar novamente.

-... Sim, é melhor. Há equipes ninja procurando-os por todo lado. Naruto e Sakura não podem ter ido muito longe.

Suas pálpebras pesavam e era difícil abri-las. O frio havia ido embora e em seu lugar um calor reconfortante surgia em seu peito. O medo desaparecera, assim como a dor. Seu corpo que outrora sempre doía, mesmo ao respirar, estava leve e revigorado. Ele abriu os belos orbes azuis sentindo-se refeito, revigorado. A luz feriu-lhe as íris e demorou até conseguir enxergar com precisão.

"Onde...?" - perguntava-se que lugar era aquele. Estava em um quarto, mas não o seu. Estranhou as paredes lisas, e o cheiro de um lugar fechado há muito tempo.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar como deveria e as lembranças começaram a retornar. O loiro arregalou os olhos conforme se lembrava de tudo.

O rapto, a violação covarde de Madara, Sasuke carregando-o para algum lugar estranho e distante, dizendo que tudo ia acabar bem...

Sentou-se, assustado com suas lembranças. Respirava tão depressa que feria a garganta. Apertava com a mão o tecido de sua camisa, por cima do coração.

Fora um sonho? Mas tudo lhe pareceu tão real.

Mirou as próprias mãos. Estavam coradas e fortes de novo, mas algo definitivamente estava estranho.

Ele não sentia mais os sintomas da doença de chacra. E, além disso, unido ao seu chacra ele podia sentir outra energia vital fluindo dentro dele. Um chacra intenso, forte e poderoso que ele conhecia muito bem.

Mas se o chacra dele estava em seu corpo, significava que...

... Sasuke... - lembrou-se preocupado, olhando em volta pela primeira vez e percebendo que não estava sozinho naquele quarto.

- Acordou finalmente? –Karin inquiriu entediada, sentada do lado do futon com um livro nas mãos.

Naruto olhou para ela, confuso.

-... Quem é você? – recuou um pouco. O que queriam dele dessa vez? Não podiam simplesmente deixá-lo em paz?

- Eu não vou te fazer nada. – disse desgostosa, jogando o livro que lia num canto. Odiava admitir ter perdido Sasuke, ainda mais para um garoto.

Mirou-o bem, de cima abaixo. O que Sasuke vira nele? Porque preferia um homem a ficar com ela? O que aquele loiro tinha de tão especial?

Suspira, vencida.

Seja lá qual fosse o motivo, o coração do moreno era completamente dele. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

- Vá vê-lo de uma vez. Ele precisa de você.

O loiro nem bem ouviu o que ela disse e nem discerniu direito a frase, já estava se levantando desajeitado, tropeçando nas cobertas. Saiu descalço pelo corredor bem iluminado em direção ao quarto ao lado, sem que ninguém precisasse lhe dizer para onde devia ir. Abriu a porta depressa.

- Sasuke! – chamou aflito, sabendo que ele estava naquele quarto. Podia senti-lo de longe.

Fitou o moreno deitado no futon, mais pálido que o normal. Parecia adormecido, mas tão logo Naruto se aproximou ele virou a cabeça fracamente em sua direção e piscou pesadamente. Seus lábios estavam roxos e sua voz saía rouca como uma tosse.

-... Na... Ruto...

- O que aconteceu com você? – o loiro o olhava atordoado, ajoelhando ao lado dele – Quem te deixou desse jeito?

- Você - a ruiva ironizou parada na porta – Sasuke usou um jutsu de união de almas e te entregou praticamente todo o chacra que possuía. Quase morreu para salvar você.

Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis e suas íris tornaram-se finas pelo espanto. Sasuke resmungou incomodado e fitou Karin raivosamente. Insistiu várias vezes a ela para não dizer o que aconteceu.

A ruiva não respondeu. Antes, achou por bem se unir aos companheiros que patrulhavam a frente da casa. Não queria ver aqueles juntos.

Naruto ainda não conseguia assimilar bem os fatos.

- ... Um jutsu de união de almas...? – Naruto parecia descrente - ... Mas... Por quê? Você queria me matar, não é?

Sasuke calmamente se senta sobre o futon sentindo uma pontada de dor. Mira Naruto na altura dos olhos. Engoliu seco quando sentiu os olhos confusos do loiro sobre os seus.

-... Dar minha vida para salvar a sua. Foi por isso que usei esse jutsu.

Naruto negou violentamente

- Dar sua vida por mim? Mas... Eu não entendo mais nada, Sasuke! Madara me raptou, me levou para um lugar estranho e então eu cai num genjutsu... Tive um sonho terrível e quando acordo você está aqui dizendo que quer salvar minha vida... O que significa tudo isso, Sasuke?

As lágrimas brotaram nos belos olhos azuis, correndo pelas faces como rios, contornando as marcas de raposa em suas bochechas e pingando no chão de madeira.

-... Por que, Sasuke? Por que dividiu sua alma comigo? – ele parecia odiá-lo por isso – Sabe o que isso significa? Um jutsu de união de almas torna duas almas uma só. Uma mesma alma dividida em dois corpos diferentes. Sua vida agora é minha e a minha é sua! Por que fez uma coisa dessas? – o loiro soluçou amargamente - Eu sei que você vai embora, vai me deixar de novo... E não bastasse a dor da saudade ainda me deixa metade de você dentro de mim... Por que me faz sofrer desse jeito?

Sasuke fitou a face sofrida do loirinho. Passou os dedos sobre os olhos dele, obrigando-os a se fechar, limpando as lágrimas que caíam sem descanso.

Ele se unira a Madara para destruir Naruto, não importando quanta dor infligisse nele.

-... Tem todo direito de me odiar. – disse num sopro de voz arrastado, irritado consigo mesmo. – Fiz um trato com Madara. Ele te selaria até quando eu chegasse naquela dimensão. Eu realmente queria te destruir, esse era o ponto decisivo de minha vingança, fazer Konoha sofrer um inferno por te perder, mas acabei percebendo uma coisa que não me permitiu seguir em frente.

- O que, Sasuke? – o loirinho passava as mãos nos olhos, tentando em vão secá-los.

- Que quem mais sofreria ao te perder era eu mesmo, Naruto.

O loiro pareceu não entender. Aquela conversa toda era absurda.

- Do que está fal...

- Eu percebi no instante em que Madara te jogou em outra dimensão, naquela caverna. Dei-me conta que não posso viver sem você, que não podia permitir que ele te matasse. Quando finalmente tive oportunidade adentrei aquele portal que se abriu para mim e o prendi num genjutsu. Ele estava com a guarda baixa e pude prendê-lo, escapar com você sem que percebesse. Não tive tempo de quebrar o efeito do genjutsu sobre você. Te fiz ver aquelas coisas terríveis que Madara queria fazer com você...– baixa o rosto, incapaz de encará-lo.

- Mas por que você se arriscou tanto só para me tirar de lá? – uma esperança desesperada tomou conta do coração do loiro. Sabia que no fundo Sasuke não seria capaz de matá-lo, confiava nele, ansiava por ele. – Ele podia ter feito o quisesse comigo, era parte de seu plano para me destruir, então o que te fez mudar de idéia assim, Sasuke?

Sasuke ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo nos olhos. Naruto parecia apreensivo e apertava as mãos pequenas no colo, cheio de ansiedade. Os motivos se tornavam ainda mais claros quando Sasuke olhava para ele. Como fora tolo ao pensar que poderia matar alguém tão importante, e para que? Ao fim de sua vingança o que restaria? De que adiantaria? Não era o que Itachi queria, seu amado irmão desejava apenas sua felicidade. Viver assombrado pelo terror da vingança era o mesmo que jogar o sacrifício de Itachi fora...

Focalizou no centro das íris azuis que tremeram de leve ao ter um olhar tão intenso sobre si. Estendeu uma das mãos para o colo do loiro e a pôs sobre a do loiro.

Viu-o corar imediatamente ante ao toque. Ele era adorável em sua fragilidade, inocência e amabilidade. Despertava o desejo de proteger. Sasuke segurou firmemente a mão pequena e trêmula que se abria para a sua, girando o polegar na palma macia, sem deixar de encará-lo.

-... Porque quero você na minha vida, Naruto... Sem você, ela não tem sentido. Sei que não tenho direito de te pedir uma coisa dessas, não mereço estar ao seu lado, nem sentir nada por você, não depois de tudo que te fiz...

- Eh? Sasuke... Eu não entendo ttebayo... - seu coração começara a bater muito rápido dentro do peito e quase não conseguia respirar pela surpresa.

-... Sempre fingi que seria capaz de te ferir, descontei em você toda a raiva que sentia por não conseguir te esquecer e seguir adiante com minha vingança. Mandei milhares de ataques para te enfraquecer, te deixei doente até não ter quase nenhum chacra em você. Mesmo te enfraquecendo eu não me sentia satisfeito. Vingança foi meu objetivo durante anos, mas ela nunca me trouxe o que eu queria. Desejei poder voltar atrás, para os dias que passávamos juntos em Konoha, mas já havia avançado demais e não me senti no direito de regressar, não depois de tudo... Eu me neguei a aceitar todos os dias o que sentia por você, me forcei a esquecer, mas não pude... Decidi fazer uma aliança com Madara para matá-lo, mas quando ele quis te tocar com aquelas mãos imundas eu só conseguia pensar que queria matá-lo se fosse preciso, para te salvar... Não pude te matar porque na realidade eu nunca te odiei, nunca serei capaz de te ferir... Pensei então que o único modo de me redimir seria dando minha vida para te curar usando um jutsu proibido, mas ao contrário do que previ apenas metade dela saiu de mim porque sua alma se recusava a aceitar a minha, se recusava a me deixar morrer... Eu não mereço ficar com você... – pequenas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos do moreno e correram livremente, pingando no chão -... Eu queria me matar para te fazer viver e mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz você ainda queria salvar minha vida... Eu me senti ingrato, sujo, impertinente... Mas ainda queria salvar sua vida, por isso aceitei dividir minha alma com você. Eu faria muito mais, qualquer coisa, apenas para te ver outra vez. Se não desejar mais estar comigo eu vou entender. Eu mesmo darei cabo de minha vida para te dar uma alma inteira e não condená-lo a passar o resto de sua vida comigo...

-... Sasuke...

-... A dor da solidão pode ser tão insuportável que torna as pessoas fortes, Naruto. Eu acreditava nisso. É por isso que quis romper os laços que possuía. Achei que quanto mais forte o laço que eu rompesse, mais forte eu seria. E o laço mais forte que possuía... Era o primeiro que tive com você. Nem mesmo o laço que tinha com Itachi foi tão intenso.

Naruto engoliu seco.

- Sei que não sou bom em entender essas coisas de irmãos, você mesmo me disse isso uma vez. Mas estou feliz porque Itachi realmente te amava, e onde quer que ele esteja agora só quer te ver feliz...

Sasuke virou o rosto para encarar o loirinho cabisbaixo ao seu lado. Quantas coisas cruéis dissera a ele durante aqueles anos todos? O que era possível dizer para se redimir?

-... Lembra do que eu te disse quando estávamos lutando no vale do fim?

O outro assentiu que sim.

-... Que ninjas de alto nível podem entender um ao outro só pelos punhos.

- Exato. Significa que eles podem compreender um ao outro sem precisar de palavra alguma. Isso foi o que quis dizer.

- Eu entendi, não sou tão estúpido assim ttebayo. – fez bico, incomodado. – Mesmo que você não me diga nada, eu posso te entender.

Ao ouvir as palavras magoadas dele, Sasuke se aproxima mais. Senta sobre os próprios joelhos a frente de Naruto, tão perto que seus joelhos se tocavam. Ergue o rosto, a franja longa caindo pela face desordenadamente. Seus olhos negros de ébano miravam o centro das íris cerúleas intensamente. Permaneceu assim por um momento, apenas olhando nos olhos azuis do loiro confuso a sua frente. O Uzumaki não recuou, mesmo sem entender, e sustentou o olhar.

-... Naruto?

-... O que?

Ele toma a mão pequena entre a sua, sentindo o saboroso calor que desprendia do loiro e a maciez tênue de sua pele. Leva a mão de Naruto ao seu próprio peito, sobre o coração e a segura com força. Era desnecessário continuar a fingir para si mesmo, queria aqueles sentimentos como queria viver. Não fugiria mais, não tornaria a mentir para si mesmo.

Naruto ainda não compreendia, mas ao sentir a pulsação forte e desesperada do coração do Uchiha seu corpo se encheu de algo que não soube explicar. Aquelas batidas vigorosas que simbolizavam a vida que tanto desejou proteger tinham poder sobre si.

-... Sasuke...

Se palavras eram desnecessárias, um rápido olhar comprovou isso. O passado sumia diante deles. Não havia mais a luta decisiva do vale do fim, nem longos anos de espera. Havia o agora, havia um ao outro. Era só isso que bastava.

-... Consegue sentir o que existe no meu coração agora, Naruto?

Naruto respirou fundo sentindo-se zonzo e sem ar, com o rosto ardendo febrilmente. Com sua mão livre ele toma a outra mão que estava no colo de Sasuke e a coloca sobre o próprio coração, imitando o gesto do Uchiha.

Mira-o gentilmente nos olhos, acariciando de leve a mão pálida do moreno junto a sua antes de dizer:

-... O mesmo que há no meu, Sasuke...

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, ainda desacostumado com a sensação devastadora que a felicidade produzia nele, explodindo dentro de seu corpo em uma torrente de sensações tão intensa que encheu o peito, fazendo o ar lhe faltar. Seus olhos embaçaram imediatamente e o moreno baixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas de felicidade escorrerem livremente pelo rosto, caindo sobre seus joelhos dobrados.

Ele sempre quisera ouvir aquelas palavras... Sempre...

Naruto sorriu e amavelmente puxou o moreno para si em um abraço leve, acomodando a testa do moreno em seu ombro, respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro que desprendia dos cabelos sedosos.

Sentira falta de seu calor, todos os dias sem exceção...

Sasuke se deixou abraçar, impotente. Sentia a mão de Naruto lhe afagar os cabelos, dedilhando as mechas negras, acariciando sua nuca. Fechou os olhos por um momento, deliciado com a percepção de algo tão evidente e que escondera por tanto tempo.

-... Amo você... – murmurou com a voz tão baixa que Naruto não o pode ouvir. Este desfez o abraço apenas o bastante para baixar o rosto em direção ao do moreno, tentando entender.

- O que? Eu não ouvi o que você diss...

Não pôde completar a frase pois seus lábios foram silenciados pelos do moreno que se uniram aos seus. Naruto sentiu o chão falhar debaixo de si. Mantinha os olhos arregalados pela surpresa e quase não respirava. Bastou que os lábios do moreno se movessem sobre os dele e os olhos azuis se fecharam, entregues.

Suas bocas se abriram desejando sentir o sabor uma da outra, algo que sonharam por tanto tempo. A língua de Sasuke buscou a de Naruto, enroscando-se a ela, em uma dança lenta e ritmada, sorvendo seu gosto. Naruto suspirou, se abraçando a Sasuke com mais força, segurando em seus ombros como se temesse perdê-lo a qualquer instante, como fora no passado. Correspondeu ao beijo de modo igualmente inebriado. A paixão o preenchia por completo. Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros, trazendo-o mais para perto, sem parar de beijá-lo, mesclando seus chacras, tornando suas almas divididas uma só enquanto compartilhavam o bem que um fazia ao outro.

Afastaram-se a contragosto, apenas porque praticamente não havia mais ar nenhum em seus pulmões. Naruto segurou o rosto dele, ainda de olhos fechados, sem conseguir se afastar. Sasuke afagou seu rosto inteiro, quente pela sensação do beijo.

-... Eu amo você – encarou-o no centro de suas íris.

O loiro pensou ter ouvido errado, embora aquelas palavras tenham lhe deixado muito feliz.

-... O... O quê?

- Eu amo você, Naruto. Amo demais. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Me perdoa. Por favor...

Naruto por sua vez estava abalado demais por tudo que ouvira. Sua cabeça tentava processar aquela informação. Instintivamente ele ergue o rosto bonito do Uchiha, passando as mãos nas lágrimas numa carícia gentil, secando a face úmida.

Sasuke olhou para ele com um misto de carinho e culpa.

- Sasuke... – girou o polegar nas faces pálidas do moreno e fez este encará-lo nos olhos. O loiro então sorriu, um daqueles maravilhosos sorrisos que derretiam até mesmo as barreiras de gelo que Sasuke construíra ao seu redor. O motivo que o fizera se apaixonar pelo loiro. Um sorriso verdadeiro e amável, como os que Sasuke sempre sonhou em rever. O moreno o olhava sem entender.

-... Desde a sua partida, todos os dias sem exceção, tudo que eu mais quis... Tudo que sonhei... Foi ouvir você dizer que desiste de sua vingança, que queria voltar para casa, que me queria ao seu lado – fungou, longamente, rindo como uma criança, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos – Não sabe como estou feliz ttebayo!

Sasuke sentiu como se a tensão e o peso excessivo em seus ombros se desfizesse em um instante. Naruto era puro, era bom e zeloso, o completo oposto de si.

Naruto então se afastou dele, pondo-se de pé. Estendeu-lhe a mão para o moreno o seguir. Sorria escancarando os dentes brancos.

- Okaerinasai*, Sasuke.

Os lábios finos do moreno se encurvaram e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele sorriu. Um sorriso bonito, verdadeiro e sincero. Uniu sua mão à do loiro dando impulso para levantar.

-... Aa. Tadaima*, Naruto.

Ao todo, vinte grupos de busca partiram de Konoha no dia seguinte ao desaparecimento de Naruto e Sakura e procuravam já pelo quinto dia praticamente sem descanso. Em vão, nenhum sinal deles foi encontrado em parte alguma. As esperanças e os ânimos se alarmavam. Era difícil acreditar que pudessem estar mortos, mas tal hipótese começava a se tornar a única possível.

O grupo de Kakashi se mantivera em alerta contínuo desde o dia do desaparecimento. Yamato-sensei, Kiba, Sai, Neji e Hinata ainda procuravam sem parar, movidos por muito mais que o cumprimento do dever. Desejavam reaver seus companheiros perdidos, seus amigos.

Neji foi o primeiro que sentiu um chacra familiar se aproximar do acampamento onde estavam. Seus maravilhosos olhos perolados arregalaram-se de espanto ao perceber de quem se tratava. Ele se virou aos demais, percebendo que Hinata também sentia com o Biyakugan.

- Encontramos! – anunciou nervoso e os demais se alvoroçaram, correram ao seu encontro. Viram que uma figura abatida caminhava em sua direção devagar, parecendo ferida e desolada. Seus passos eram pequenos e a longa capa branca que vestia estava rasgada e suja.

O homem de cabelos acizentados suspirou de alívio quando a viu. Ao menos um deles conseguiu encontrar.

- Sakura! – Hinata gritou, feliz de poder revê-la e correu ao seu encontro para acolhê-la. Logo os senseis e seus colegas a rodearam, aliviados. Era bom vê-la a salvo.

A rosada mantinha a cabeça baixa, como um retrato de dor e mágoa. Pelo rosto, rastros secos de lágrimas desenhavam-se em meio à fuligem. Ergueu um pouco o rosto quando ouve seu nome, mas seu olhar estava sem foco, perdido.

- Está ferida! Quem fez isso com você? – o sensei parecia impaciente. Sakura costumava ser forte.

Ela suspirou amargamente antes de responder.

-... Naruto... – revelou, em um falso tom dolorido, juntando dentro de si concentração o bastante para fazer fluir seu delicado chacra até os olhos e obrigá-los a derramarem lágrimas. Era tão fácil manipular um corpo que conhecia tão bem. Permitiu-se até mesmo tremer de leve, abraçando-se para fingir se conter. Quem olhasse para ela realmente acreditaria que a garota estava desolada. Era boa atriz afinal.

Sim, precisava ser convincente o bastante. Eles deveriam pagar, os dois.

Se Sasuke não ficasse com ela, não ficaria com mais ninguém. Se ambos estavam achando que viveriam felizes enquanto a jogavam num inferno de solidão estavam enganados!

- Ele não é mais o mesmo. Ele me atacou... Me disse coisas terríveis... Que percebeu a verdade, que Konoha só o vê como uma arma, que o estão aprisionando... A Kyuubi não o matou, mas o está controlando. Não é seguro ficar perto dele.

A reação de todos foi de espanto. Naruto jamais a feriria... Jamais teria coragem de machucar ninguém, era simplesmente impossível. Ele era o retrato fiel da bondade e gentileza, e prezava muito os seus amigos, a ponto de dar a própria vida por eles.

Kakashi pareceu não entender. Hinata e Sai trataram de amparar a jovem rosada que entrara em um choro convulso, quase desesperado.

-... Sakura, o que quer dizer? O que Naruto tem a ver com isso?

-... Eu não posso dizer... Eu fui ameaçada, e além disso... Como poderia entregar meus preciosos amigos dessa forma? – ela soluçava ruidosamente.

Kakashi segurou em seus ombros, terno como um pai afaga uma filha.

- Sakura, seja o que for nós precisamos saber. Vamos proteger você. Conte-nos a verdade, por favor.

Ela ergueu os imensos olhos verdes que estavam avermelhados por causa do choro para encarar seu sensei. Todos ao redor estavam tensos, esperando por suas palavras.

- Naruto agora é um traidor também. Ele se uniu ao Sasuke-kun em seu plano de vingança. Ambos planejam um ataque surpresa e estão vindo para Konoha para destruí-la.

O choque percorreu a todos. O que ela dizia não fazia sentido nenhum, mas... Sakura jamais mentiria... Não sobre suas duas pessoas mais queridas.

Yamato fitou dolorosamente a face de Kakashi que estava tão perplexo que não conseguia pensar direito.

-... Kakashi...

- Precisamos falar com a hokage. – ele tentou parecer calmo, mas não obteve muito sucesso - Um ataque à vila agora seria muito perigoso, causaria pânico em todos.

Sakura ainda chorava nos braços da amiga de olhos perolados, escondeu o rosto em seu peito e um sorriso maldoso se estampou em seus lábios.

Durante o tempo em que Naruto esteve doente ela se uniu a Madara e o manteve informado sobre o estado do loiro. Denunciou seus esconderijos, direcionou os ataques. Queria fazer de tudo para tirá-lo de seu caminho, mesmo que para isso ele precisasse morrer.

O que fazia era em nome de seu amor por Sasuke. Ele precisava de uma pessoa que o ajudaria a reconstruir seu clã, uma mulher para ter uma relação bonita e normal. Sabia que o moreno estava cego por causa do loiro, faria um favor abrindo seus olhos para a verdade. Dois homens não podem sentir amor um pelo outro, é errado e antinatural! Sasuke precisava ficar com ela. Teriam um belo casamento em um dia ensolarado e ela vestiria o mesmo vestido que pertenceu a sua mãe. Depois disso eles iriam morar em alguma das casas do bairro Uchiha para serem reconhecidos como os novos Uchihas, os que reergueriam o clã. Ela podia sonhar com o dia em que não se chamaria mais Haruno e sim Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha. Era perfeito.

Mas ao contrário do que a rosada desejou, no último instante, Sasuke desistiu de matar Naruto, fugiu com ele e estavam ambos desaparecidos. Sasuke mais uma vez pisou em seus sentimentos devotos que nutriu por ele por tanto tempo, ignorou-a como se fosse nada. Preferia se envolver num romance sujo e nojento com outro homem a se relacionar com uma jovem bonita e normal como ela. Não fazia o menor sentido! Ele só podia estar louco!

E Naruto? O loiro detestável fingiu ser amável e gentil, fingiu gostar dela todo esse tempo, quando na realidade tudo que ele queria é roubar-lhe Sasuke-kun. Se divertia às suas costas imaginando o quão tola ela era.

O amor que nutria por eles se transformava puramente em ódio e revolta por te sido enganada tão injustamente. Eles não mereciam ficar juntos... Não podiam ficar.

Mas ela conhecia Naruto muito bem. Sabia que o loiro amava Konoha e que não conseguiria ficar longe, que com certeza logo iria voltar. Sasuke voltaria com ele, afinal esse sempre fora o desejo do loiro.

Seu papel seria apenas preparar Konoha para recebê-los com um ataque para destruí-los. Uma vila inteira inflamada pelo ódio da traição. Eles não poderiam sobreviver, não poderiam ficar juntos rindo dela pelas costas, nunca mais.

Teve vontade de gargalhar, mas ainda não podia revelar seu intento, então controlou os músculos do rosto para não sorrir abertamente e afundou mais o rosto no peito farto de Hinata. Toda a dor do mundo era pouco para eles. Teriam de pagar, e muito caro pelo que fizeram.

"... Morram... Morram os dois..."

Continua.

* * *

><p>* Okaerinasai – Bem vindo de volta (ao lar). É uma expressão carinhosa dita pelos japoneses quando alguém volta para casa ou dita depois de passar muito tempo sem se ver.<p>

* Tadaima – Estou de volta (ao lar). É a resposta dessa saudação.

Olá meus queridos, desculpem a demora. Muito obrigada por lerem e me incentivarem a continuar. Obrigada também a quem leu mas não mandou review.

Reforçando o aviso que estava no topo da página, aos fãs da Sakura: a personalidade dela foi alterada para ajudar a desenvolver a história. Não representa minha opinião pessoal sobre ela, já que eu nem gosto nem desgosto dela, apenas transformei seu amor em um sentimento doentio para ajudar a desenvolver a fic.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas e me fazem muito feliz. Então, clique naquele linkizinho ali do lado e me digam o que estão achando e o que querem ler.

Bjos e até a próxima.

Agora, respondendo aos reviews:

**Okamoto Sami**

Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Agora deu pra entender o que aconteceu, né?

Sim, o Sasuke beijou a mão após tocar o olho implantado de se irmão em uma forma de carinho. Desculpe se ficou difícil de entender.

Continue acompanhando, ta? Bjos!

**Lumiiuchiha**

Não que a ideia do Sasuke uke não me agrade, pelo contrario...(sonhando acordada). Mas dessa vez ele é o seme mesmo.

Que bom que gostou. Continue lendo, ta?

Bjinhu!

**Vrriacho**

Obrigada e tai outro capítulo, espero que goste.


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: Por se tratar de um fanfic as personalidades dos personagens podem variar.

YAOI (relação amorosa entre homens) – casal: SasuNaru. Se não gosta do tema ou se ofende com ele, NÃO LEIA.

Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos reservados.

Este capítulo terá lemon.

**Caminho de espinhos.**

Capítulo três: Declaração de guerra.

* * *

><p>Naruto era puxado pelo moreno e precisava andar bem depressa para acompanhá- lo. Não possuía pernas longas e esguias como as de Sasuke, já que era menor, e isso o fazia se cansar mais depressa.<p>

Estavam caminhando sem parar desde o dia anterior, quando deixaram o esconderijo às pressas. Sasuke dispensou a Taka formalmente, não desejando mais mantê-la, já que decidiu desistir de sua vingança. Karin ainda hesitou um pouco em deixar o moreno partir, mas acabou sem conseguir dizer nada, assentindo ao ver os dois se afastarem.

O passo de Sasuke apertava mais conforme entravam em um lugar mais silencioso. Olhava tudo ao redor parecendo desconfiado. Não queria se deter nem um segundo a mais no caminho. Era perigoso demais permitir que Madara os encontrasse.

- Nee Sasuke, pra onde está me levando ttebayo?

- Para o antigo esconderijo do meu clã – respondeu o Uchiha, percebendo que estava andando rápido demais para Naruto o acompanhar, controlando assim os passos para ficar mais fácil para ele caminhar.

- E onde fica isso?

- Já estamos chegando. Está cansado?

- Heh, claro que não! – ralhou orgulhoso. Sasuke riu em resposta, deixando o Uzumaki mais nervoso ainda.

Caminhavam por um lugar desconhecido, uma vila destruída e abandonada. As poucas casas restantes eram um amontoado de destroços, as ruas desertas. Naruto não sabia que lugar era aquele porque nunca esteve ali antes.

- Que vila é essa? Eu nunca vim aqui antes ttebayo.

- É natural que não a conheça, fica muito longe de Konoha.

- E para que precisamos ir até esse lugar? – Naruto não compreendia o por que de Sasuke querer ir a um lugar pertencente ao seu clã no passado. Ele parecia disposto a esquecer tudo quanto possível de sua família.

- Precisamos de remédios, não temos nada conosco. Será importante para podermos viajar.

O loiro parecia confuso.

- Viajar? Para onde, Sasuk...

- Konoha. Vou te levar de volta para casa.

O loiro parou de andar, tomado de surpresa.

Levar de volta? Isso significava...

Um sorriso grande e bobo se estampou no rosto de Naruto. Ele parecia maravilhado.

Sasuke ia voltar, finalmente.

- Vai voltar para casa comigo?

- Já lhe disse que sim. Não vou mais te deixar sozinho.

- Ehehe – passou a mão pelos olhos, rindo como uma criança – Eu to tão feliz ttebayo. Aposto que tudo vai ficar bem e Tsunade baa-chan vai te desculpar quando você explicar tudo.

Fez menção de tocar o colar que tanto lembrava sua baa-chan, o pequeno colar de pingente azul que ela lhe deu, mas lembrou-se tristemente que havia desaparecido. Provavelmente havia o perdido durante o rapto, já que suas roupas ficaram em trapos.

O moreno admirava a confiança e certeza do loiro, mas sabia que as coisas não seriam tão simples, não com ele sendo um nukenin.

- Veremos o que fazer quando chegarmos a Konoha, Naruto. Por enquanto é melhor descobrirmos mais sobre esse jutsu, e o melhor lugar é no esconderijo do meu clã. Há diversos pergaminhos sobre kinjutsus escondidos lá.

O loiro assentiu, tornando a caminhar. Estava aliviado por não precisar se preocupar com Sasuke, mas uma coisa ainda o incomodava bastante.

- Sasuke?

- O que foi agora?

- Sabe o que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan? Eu tô preocupado com ela, não sei se aconteceu alguma coisa, e...

- Ela deve estar bem. Pare de se preocupar com quem não merece.

- Não fale assim, Sasuke! Sakura-chan é parte do time sete assim como nós dois e ela se importa muito conosco!

Sasuke virou-se para o loiro parecendo zangado. Ele bem sabia o que a rosada andara fazendo, e bem sabia que ela não desistiria tão facilmente. Com certeza estava tramando algo. As intenções dela jamais seriam boas.

- Esqueça-a. Vai ser melhor para você.

O loiro fez bico, não entendendo o por que da irritação do outro. Seus amigos eram todos importantes para ele, preocupava-se naturalmente. Mas achou melhor não argumentar nada para não aborrecer o moreno ainda mais.

Pararam diante do que parecia um galpão, cheio de entradas e portas no interior.

- É aqui.

Ao caminharem pelos túneis úmidos e sombrios, Naruto solta um muxoxo.

-... Ugh... Esse lugar dá calafrios... – resmungou, com medo. Sasuke não disse nada, apenas estendeu a mão no escuro, tomando a do loiro entre a sua, conduzindo-o logo à frente. Naruto sorriu envergonhado. Sasuke era tão carinhoso com ele.

Ouviram então pequenos barulhos vindos do fim do túnel, suaves demais para serem passos humanos. Em pouco tempo, um casal de gatos ninjas apareceu diante deles.

- Olá, Sasuke. Já faz tempo, nya! - falou Hina, em sua voz felina, arrastada como um ronrom.

- Oooooooh! Gatinhos! – exclamou Naruto, feliz da vida, indo para perto deles.

- Olá garoto nya - Denka miou de volta, permitindo que o garoto loiro passasse as mãos por suas costas.

Sasuke sorriu de lado.

No passado, quando esteve com a Taka naquele lugar, Denka não permitiu sequer que Suigetsu chegasse perto dele. E agora estava ali, conversando amigavelmente com Naruto.

- Onde está neko-baa? – o moreno quis logo saber.

Hina, que fora acomodada entre os braços do loiro, respondeu:

- Na sala secreta. Me acompanhe nya! – e saltou dos braços do loiro habilmente, mostrando o caminho.

Sasuke seguiu os gatos ninjas sentindo-se meio nostálgico. A última vez que estivera ali ainda era muito criança, e andava agarrado às pernas do irmão mais velho.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou lentamente, livrando-se das lembranças. Sentiu uma mão pequena sobre seu ombro e achou por bem se livrar das lembranças. Itachi se fora, mas Naruto ainda estava ali com ele.

Caminharam até o fim do corredor onde havia uma sala ampla, repleta de gatos de todos os tamanhos e cores por todo lado.

- Waaaaaaaah, quantos! – Naruto olhou em volta, entusiasmado.

- Pode brincar com eles. Eu te chamo quando terminar.

- Mesmo? – perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, correndo para junto dos gatos que se aconchegavam a ele.

Sasuke o observou por um tempo, em seguida fazendo sinal ao casal de gatos.

- Vamos – pediu, formalmente.

O par de gatos ninja levou o Uchiha até a sala da velha senhora. Neko-baa virou o rosto enrugado para Sasuke, seus olhos astutos analisando-o bem. Tirou o cachimbo da boca e soltou uma baforada pelo ar. Em resposta Sasuke agitou o ar livrando-se da fumaça, fechando o cenho.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo Sasuke-chan. – a velha analisou bem o homem a sua frente. De fato, era tempo o bastante para que ele não fosse mais tratado pelo sufixo "chan". Estava muito mais maduro. Um homem bonito e bem formado, igual ao seu irmão.

Ela fez sinal para ele se sentar e o moreno assim o fez. Assentou-se elegantemente em uma almofada diante dela, em posição de lótus. Ao seu lado colocou a Kusanagi, sem deixar de segurar o cabo desta.

Uma garota que vivia no esconderijo olhou abobada para o moreno maravilhoso a sua frente. Apressou-se em trazer chá e colocá-lo ao seu lado.

- Obrigado – respondeu sem expressão, tomando a xícara para si. A jovenzinha corou e saiu apressada. Neko-baa riu discretamente. Os genes Uchiha deviam ter doses extras de feromônios.

- Há algo que quero lhe pedir, Neko-baa.

- Sim, sei disto. Um Uchiha não viria a este lugar a mero passeio. O que quer que eu te faça?

- Quero saber onde estão os pergaminhos de Kinjutsus deixados aqui pelo meu clã.

A mulher estreitou os olhos, mudando radicalmente de expressão.

- Jutsus proibidos? Para que quer saber destas coisas, Sasuke-chan? Eles podem ser bem perigosos.

- Preciso de informações, todas que puder encontrar, sobre o kinjutsu de união de almas.

A mulher pareceu pega de surpresa. Seus olhos passaram do rapaz a sua frente e em seguida perdeu-se ouvindo o som das risadas do jovem loiro que brincava com os gatos na outra sala, alheio a conversa deles.

-... Você quer unir sua alma à daquela criança? Isso é uma surpresa... Você nunca pareceu se importar com ninguém. E ele é garoto também...

- Já estamos ligados – Sasuke disse calmamente, ignorando a surpresa da mulher.

Não era muito comum ver dois homens usando um jutsu que pedia um amor quase incondicional para funcionar. Quando uma das partes não nutria amor suficiente pela outra, fatalmente o jutsu terminava em morte. Muitos eram os casos, mesmo entre pessoas que estiveram casadas por muitos anos, em que aquele jutsu era tido como letal, por isso mesmo era proibido. A velha senhora não podia deixar de se admirar ao ver que aqueles dois sentiam algo tão verdadeiro e tão raro nos dias atuais.

- O primeiro estágio do jutsu liga apenas as almas, mas é necessário unir também o corpo e a mente para completá-lo. Ele não funciona efetivamente a menos que haja uma ligação mais... íntima.

O Uchiha pareceu entender prontamente.

- Entendo. Então o jutsu pede uma relação sexual para se concretizar.

- Mais do que isso, Sasuke-chan. Não é um mero ato físico, e sim um ato de amor. Essa é a verdadeira essência do jutsu. Do contrário, ele não funciona.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um momento, soltando um leve suspiro pesaroso. Reabriu os olhos, porém, sem encarar neko-baa.

-... Eu o amo o suficiente por nós dois. Não sei se Naruto corresponde igualmente aos meus sentimentos, acho que ele está confuso ainda, mas isso não vai impedir de concretizar o jutsu. Já pensei nisso e sei que posso transferir o poder a ele simplesmente pelo que sinto. É até mais fácil, assim ele não vai precisar se passar o resto da vida comigo.

A velha senhora parecia absorver o sofrimento de Sasuke.

-... Se for assim, não acha que ele vai sofrer ainda mais? Depois que o jutsu é ativado vocês passam a depender um do outro como um casal destinado a se amar para o resto de suas vidas. Naruto-kun não poderá amar ninguém além de você.

- Já lhe disse que pensei sobre todos os ângulos. De qualquer modo eu não tenho muito tempo de vida restando – ao som dessa ultima frase a mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, esperando o morenos sorver um gole de chá, para então continuar – Konoha caça a minha vida, e estou levando Naruto direto para lá. É provável que assim que puser os pés naquela vila serei morto.

- E mesmo sabendo disso vai até lá? Está caminhando para a própria morte?

Sasuke sorriu pela primeira vez desde quando começaram a conversar.

-... Não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Sou procurado em muitos lugares. Naruto não merece viver fugindo de um lugar para outro e ele nunca poderá ser feliz longe de Konoha. Preciso levá-lo para onde ele seja amado e protegido. Há muitos amigos dele lá, e sei que cuidarão bem dele.

A mulher respirou pausadamente. Não concordava com tal decisão, mas não tinha direito de interferir. Passou a mão pelo dorso da gata que se espreguiçou toda.

- Hina, traga o pergaminho para ele.

A gata miou em resposta e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Com saltos ágeis ela deixa a sala e volta em poucos minutos, logo subindo no colo do moreno para colocar o pergaminho.

- Aqui, Sasuke nya.

- Obrigado – passou de leve a mão na cabeça dela que ronronou copiosamente.

- Sua vida é importante para aquele garoto. Acha que ele vai ficar feliz com sua morte?

-... Itachi deu sua vida para me proteger, a pessoa que ele mais amava. Eu acho um preço justo.

Com isso, neko-baa não teve como argumentar.

Um gatinho entrou correndo na sala onde estavam e logo Naruto surgiu correndo atrás dele.

- Ah! Achei você! – correu em direção ao felino, pegando-o no colo. Olhou para Sasuke e para a senhora e percebeu que havia interrompido-os. Ficou meio sem jeito.

-... Desculpa, eu atrapalhei algo importante não foi?

- Pelo contrário, nos já havíamos terminado – Sasuke lhe sorriu, ternamente. Agradeceu a velha senhora e seguiu a passos lentos para fora. Naruto demorou um pouco a segui-lo, e quando resolveu sair também, neko-baa o deteve.

- Naruto-kun?

Ele se virou para encará-la.

- O que, baa-chan?

-... Cuide bem do Sasuke – ela sorriu.

Naruto ficou meio sem entender, mas acabou sorrindo do jeito costumeiro.

- Pode deixar!

Ela retornara ao trabalho no dia seguinte, mesmo sob protestos vigorosos dos médicos que a socorreram. Assentiu que já estava bem e que era melhor se manter em atividade se quisesse superar. Manter a mente ocupada seria o primeiro passo para se fortalecer de novo.

Todos no hospital lhe distribuíam os sorrisos costumeiros, sem saber do ocorrido. Achavam apenas que ela havia sofrido um pequeno acidente. Os únicos que sabiam sobre o rapto eram os envolvidos no grupo de buscas.

Sai estava encarregado de segui-la por todo canto, uma medida de segurança sobre seu estado delicado e sensível porque achavam que ela poderia sair a qualquer momento para tentar resgatar seu "amado". Sakura precisou rir ante a inocência dos companheiros.

Mandaram para vigiarem-na a pessoa mais fácil de ser manipulada no universo, a pessoa que menos conhecia sobre sentimentos.

Caminhava pelo corredor do hospital ao lado dele, calmamente.

- Tem certeza que já está bem?

Ela sorriu fracamente em resposta.

- Preciso me distrair, Sai. Se eu pensar demais nisso nunca vou conseguir me levantar. – suspirou desolada -... Foi um choque ser traída pelas duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, mas preciso me esforçar.

Sai a mirou com uma adorável expressão que se aproximava muito de compaixão.

- Sei que deve ser difícil para você, nenhum de nós ainda consegue acreditar nisso.

Ela assentiu, mas esse comentário a incomodou. Sai era próximo da Hokage, devia saber de alguma coisa que ela não sabia.

- Tsunade-sama vai mandar alguém atrás deles? – olhou-o de canto, capturando bem sua reação, embora ele fosse difícil de ler e interpretar.

- Estão investigando ainda, não sei dos detalhes. – disse em um tom baixo, cuidando que ninguém ouvisse aquela conversa - Ela pessoalmente ficou chocada. Ninguém acredita que Naruto possa ter realmente traído Konoha. Acreditam que ele pode estar sendo manipulado.

-... É mesmo? – franziu tanto a testa larga que suas sobrancelhas se uniram.

Loiro desgraçado! Ainda teimavam em confiar nele mesmo depois de tudo que ela dissera?

- Espero que nada de ruim aconteça ao Naruto ou ao Sasuke-kun. Eu os perdôo por terem me machucado e não terei coragem de lutar contra eles quando nos atacarem.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Sakura. Mas se eles matarem um ninja de Konoha certamente estarão decretando uma guerra contra nós.

Ela estreitou os olhos com o último comentário e se pôs a pensar rapidamente. Olhou as fichas dos pacientes internados e algo lhe chamou atenção. Um sorriso malicioso se estampou em sua face.

A sorte estava mesmo ao seu lado.

- Eu... Preciso ir para o centro de terapia intensiva agora.

- Ah claro. Vou estar aqui te esperando, não se esforce muito e se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.

Ela sorriu meigamente para ele.

- Obrigada, Sai – saiu a pequenos passos rumo às escadarias. Conforme subia seu semblante ia se fechando. Subiu calmamente até a UTI solicitando trajes adequados para examinar os pacientes que ali estavam. Era conhecida como uma médica habilidosa em casos graves como os das pessoas que ali estavam.

A rosada adentra o quarto onde três integrantes da Anbu estavam mantidos em tratamento profundo, inconscientes graças a um forte coma. Era provável que não despertassem nunca mais.

Ela olhou atentamente para os ferimentos profundos, examinando-os com cuidado.

Lembrava-se daqueles homens. Eram parte do grupo de resgate enviado imediatamente depois do sumiço dela e do loiro. Eles foram golpeados fortemente e encontrados desacordados no meio da floresta, mas ninguém sabia quem os havia ferido e eles não tinham muita chance de se recuperarem para prestar depoimento.

Mas Sakura sabia que não havia mais ninguém que pudesse fazer aquelas feridas além de Madara. Provavelmente ele os eliminou porque não queria ninguém em seu caminho quando estava tão furioso em sua caça à Sasuke, após este tê-lo traído.

Ela pegou os prontuários médicos, analisando as posologias dos medicamentos e condições de tratamento.

Eles seriam úteis, embora tivesse que despertá-los forçosamente. O choque de formar o despertar do coma deixaria seqüelas terríveis no cérebro e coração.

Mas o que eram duas ou três mortes quando ela tinha um objetivo tão grande e importante a cumprir? Era um preço mínimo.

Olhou atentamente pelo quarto inteiro. Sabia que deveria ser discreta, anbus não ficavam sem vigias um único segundo sequer.

Mas para sua sorte todos confiavam muito nela. Não havia sinal de chacra de ninguém, sem falar que era proibido qualquer pessoa exceto médicos ficarem nas dependências da UTI.

Tirou de dentro do jaleco médico um pequeno frasco com um pó branco muito fino. Abriu o vidro onde estava armazenado o soro que escorria pelo tubo até o braço de um dos rapazes.

Ela não sentiu absolutamente nada quando despejou uma pequena quantidade do pó no soro líquido. O pó branco diluiu em questão de segundos. Era insípido, incolor e não deixava rastros. Ninguém jamais desconfiaria de nada. Tsunade nunca deveria tê-la deixado tão à vontade para estudar todo tipo de medicina.

Repetiu o processo nos tubos dos outros dois rapazes, tornando a fechá-los cuidadosamente.

Quando se tornou médica ela fez um juramento solene de fazer tudo que pudesse para salvar vidas, não importando de quem fosse.

Mas ela abriu mão de muitas coisas em nome de sua vingança, até mesmo de seus princípios, de sua moral. Seu novo objetivo era fazer os dois algozes pagarem por seu sofrimento, e iria até as últimas conseqüências para impedi-los de ficarem juntos.

O amargor da lembrança a fez franzir a testa larga. Inacreditável como o moreno pisara cruelmente em seus sentimentos, cego pela vingança.

Era sua vez de fazer o mesmo...

O efeito do pó alucinógeno logo faria efeito. Sakura se abaixou bem próximo ao ouvido de cada um dos três homens e sussurrou uma única palavra, em tom muito baixo. Quando despertassem sua mente teria sido completamente apagada e eles só seriam capazes de lembrar-se daquele pequeno nome.

Naruto.

Deu uma última olhada para os homens deitados sobre a cama. Tinha pouco tempo para agir se quisesse que seu plano funcionasse.

"...Agora é só esperar"

À medida que caminhava, seus quadris gingavam e o vento balançava o kimono aberto e as madeixas negras e lisas. As pessoas ao redor desfaleciam só de olhar para ele. Era uma visão deveras atraente. Mulheres e homens de todas as idades pareciam hipnotizados ao olharem para Sasuke, perfeito como se houvesse saído de uma pintura. Naruto sentia-se orgulhoso por estar com ele.

- Nee, Sasuke... Que marca estranha é essa que apareceu no meu corpo? Eu só me dei conta de manhã. Parece uma tatuagem. – ele olhava por dentro da camiseta a marca redonda, como uma argola, que apareceu bem acima de seu umbigo.

- Você não é o único. Eu a tenho também.

- Mesmo? Cadê? – sem cerimônias abriu o kimono de Sasuke, olhando dentro dele, querendo ver acima de seu umbigo.

Não que o moreno se importasse, mas a atitude chamou atenção de todas as pessoas ao redor que até pararam o que faziam para olharem os dois.

Deu uma batida de leve na cabeça do loiro fazendo-o resmungar de dor.

- Itaiiii ! Teme, por que me bateu?

- Usuratonkachii! Tá todo mundo olhando.

- Ah... – ele olha ao redor a comoção que causou. – É mesmo...

- É a marca do kinjutsu. Nossas vidas estão ligadas não só pelo jutsu, mas nossas almas precisam uma da outra para continuar a viver. Nunca mais poderemos sair de perto um do outro e precisamos manter um tipo de contato diário para nos mantermos bem.

Naruto estava abobado olhando para o maior. Do modo como o moreno falava, até parecia que estavam casados!

-... E o jutsu ainda não está completo.

- Não?

- Enquanto não for completado, ambos corremos riscos. O ideal é completarmos o quanto antes.

- Bom, então basta que a gente complete e tudo estará bem não é? – o loirinho sorria, fazendo parecer simples e fácil.

O moreno tornou a olhar para frente, sem parar de caminhar.

-... Naruto. O único jeito de completar o jutsu... É através de uma forte ligação... Uma ligação em que ambos... Bem, nós... Nos tornemos um...

- Hã?

- Eu quero dizer nos tornar um... De corpo e alma...

Naruto ainda demorou alguns segundos para entender. Quando compreendeu fez cara de espanto e começou a berrar.

- ! SASUKE, NÓS VAMOS TER QUE FAZER AQUILO?

- Fala baixo, usuratonkachii! – achou melhor tirá-lo do meio daquela multidão que já estava começando a ficar alarmada com aquele casal. Não era prudente chamar atenção demais.

A cidadezinha perdida no meio do nada era perfeita para permanecerem ao menos aquela noite. O vilarejo era tão escondido que as notícias pouco chegavam ali, então seria difícil alguém reconhecê-los.

Sasuke fazia o registro na recepção enquanto o loiro olhava distraído as pessoas perambulando na rua.

O moreno logo veio até ele dando um tapinha em sua cabeça.

- Vamos, dobe.

Naruto riu baixinho.

- Que raios de nome é Kenji? – seguiu-o sem parar de rir, indo em direção ao quarto com o moreno.

- Queria que eu dissesse meu nome verdadeiro para os ninjas de Madara nos encontrarem hospedados aqui?

- Claro que não, mas esse nome não combina com você. – riu um pouco mais - E como eu me chamo então?

- Mikan.

Naruto fechou a cara imediatamente.

- Mikan? E eu posso saber por que você é o "corajoso" enquanto que eu sou a "laranja"?

- Foi o primeiro nome que pensei, dobe. Pare de fazer caso.

- Mas que coisa! Podia ao menos ser imponente tipo Mamoru* ou Tsuyoshi*! E Mikan é nome de mulher!

O moreno revirou os olhos. Enfiou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta do quarto, empurrando o loiro tagarela para dentro.

- Ok, senhorita Mikan. Agora fique quieta porque preciso ler esse pergaminho.

O loiro fez bico de novo, mas logo esqueceu e foi checar a cozinha. Estava faminto.

A casa era pequena e simples, mas estava limpa e bem conservada. Sasuke jogou a bagagem de qualquer jeito num canto e se sentou sobre uma almofada no chão, já abrindo o pergaminho e começando a ler.

Naruto gritou lá da cozinha.

- Sasuke!

- Não grite meu nome real, usuratonkachii.

- Ah é... O que disse para a mulher da recepção? Ela parecia desconcertada.

- Nada demais. Ela ficou olhando você de cima a baixo e disse que é meu namorado. – respondeu casualmente.

Em segundos o loiro apareceu furioso diante dele.

- Como você diz uma coisa dessas tão naturalmente, teme? Tava todo mundo olhando estranho pra gente!

- Que vão todos pro inferno. Estamos juntos, eles gostem ou não. Não vou me esconder por causa de um senso comum ridículo. Ou por acaso não está feliz comigo?

-...C...Claro que não. Estou feliz de estar com você.

- Então pare de se preocupar, Mikan-chan – riu provocante e Naruto tornou a ficar bravo, indo para a cozinha de novo.

- Hunf, e ainda me faz parecer uke na frente de todo mundo...

Sasuke permaneceu praticamente todo o resto do dia lendo atentamente as regras contidas naquele pergaminho. O palavreado era difícil e os termos técnicos demais. Era complicadíssimo para entender. Naruto ainda fez esforço para tentar entender, sentando-se ao lado do moreno para ler. Mas não demorou minutos e ele estava com a cabeça tombando de sono. Sem falar que estavam sentados em um kotatsu* que era tão quentinho e aconchegante que não demorou até que o loiro adormecesse nele. Sasuke ainda tentou relutar, mas o cansaço dos últimos dias o consumiu e antes que percebesse já havia adormecido também, tombando a cabeça sobre a mesa e caindo em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Algumas poucas horas de sono foram o bastante para devolver o vigor ao corpo cansado. Ele resmungou, abrindo as pálpebras devagar, ainda desorientado de sono. Sentiu falta do moreno ao seu lado, afinal eles estavam tentando compreender aquele pergaminho cheio de termos técnicos e palavreado difíicl quando caíram no sono, esgotados.

Olhou em volta pelo quarto inteiro, mas não havia sinal de ninguém.

- Sasuke? – esfregou os olhos e bocejou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda mais espetados e desalinhados que de costume.

Ouviu barulhos leves no outro cômodo, então imaginou que seria o moreno. Ele se espreguiçou como um gato, revigorado e refeito.

A porta se abre e por ela Sasuke entra. O moreno tinha os cabelos molhados e pingavam na toalha em torno de seu pescoço. Estava sem camisa e vestia apenas uma calça escura.

- Você finalmente acordou. Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu peço alguma coisa para comer.

Naruto não ouvia. A Kyuubi no Youko se remexeu afoita dentro dele e seu corpo estremeceu. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha eriçando o corpo todo.

- O que foi?

O loiro virou os olhos avermelhados para o moreno a sua frente, e um desejo novo e consumidor brotou dentro dele. Focalizou os olhos nos lábios finos de Sasuke, levemente entreabertos, rosados e convidativos. Seus olhos tornaram-se tão aguçados quanto os de um Hyuuga, e por isso pôde ver as finas veias de chacra através da pele alva do moreno. O chacra escuro tornou-se alvo de sua obsessão.

Sasuke ainda não compreendia o que acontecia com o loiro.

-... Naruto, você está bem?

A voz do moreno o atraiu como um imã e ele correu de encontro ao moreno, com os olhos desfocados, colando seu corpo no dele. Sasuke corou, mas não o afastou.

- O q... – não conseguiu terminar, pois Naruto começou a lamber seu pescoço, o que fez o moreno engolir as palavras diante do arrepio. Sabia que ele estava estranho, mas não mudou o fato que tê-lo tão perto o transtornava.

Sentiu então presas afiadas encravarem-se em seu pescoço pálido e fez uma careta de dor. Como um vampiro, Naruto sugava seu pescoço. Mas ao invés de beber o sangue, bebia seu chacra com avidez, deixando-o fluir para dentro de seu corpo, onde a raposa implorava por mais.

Era pouco.

Naruto largou-lhe o pescoço e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, enlaçou o moreno pelo pescoço, buscando avidamente pelos lábios frios, tomando-os num beijo profundo e tão intenso que quase se engasgava, enroscando sua língua à do outro com sede e desespero. A tão esperada fonte de chacra surgiu. A respiração do moreno pareceu fluir toda para dentro dele.

Sasuke ainda estava tomado de surpresa, mas não demorou a corresponder ao beijo, segurando o loiro pela cintura, empurrando-o de encontro à parede e imprensando seus corpos. Estava extasiado com o beijo lânguido, urgente, sedutor. As mãos de ambos se tateavam como se nunca mais pudessem se tocar de novo, como se aquela fosse a última vez.

Porém, Sasuke percebeu que conforme o loiro lhe beijava, seu próprio chacra sumia de dentro de seu corpo em uma velocidade impressionante.

"... Então é isso..." - concluiu o Uchiha, suspirando e fechando os olhos, permitindo que o outro tomasse de si quanta energia precisasse.

Não demorou até que o fluir de chacra fosse interrompido, já que a raposa conseguira sugar todo o chacra que precisava, mas o beijo não se desfez. Eles continuaram unidos, aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Naruto se deixou-se levar pelo carinho feito em sua nuca. Sentia o corpo relaxar cada vez mais. De repente o mundo sumiu ao seu redor, e nada havia além do Uchiha a sua frente, e o modo como seus lábios buscavam-se num contato quente e inebriante. Não pôde evitar tremer de satisfação, sendo amparado prontamente pelos braços fortes do maior.

O ar ficou realmente escasso e eles se separaram ofegantes, com as faces muito coradas.

Naruto encarou o moreno que o fitava com expressão inebriada.

De repente, uma vermelhidão incontrolável tomou conta dele e sua mente pareceu associar melhor os fatos.

O que acabara de fazer? Ele havia acabado de beijar Sasuke! O que ele iria pensar?

E que beijo foi aquele? Seu corpo inteiro estava quente e um volume incômodo doía em sua virilha.

Baixou o rosto, envergonhado demais para continuar a olhar para ele. Agitava as mãos nervosamente, como que tentando se explicar.

Mas sentia que se não o beijasse morreria... Precisava dele.

O que sentia pelo moreno afinal? Aquilo era apenas uma forte amizade, um sentimento de irmãos? Tão intensamente?

-... Desculpe... Eu ... Eu não ... - as palavras fugiam de dentro dele.

- ...Não precisa se desculpar, não é sua culpa – o moreno tentava voltar ao normal, readquirindo a mesma face séria costumeira, mas um brilho vívido estampava seus olhos.

- Mas isso...

- Meu chacra está fluindo dentro de você, Naruto. Você precisa dele toda vez que fica fraco, e busca isso mesmo que inconscientemente. – o moreno lhe explicava de maneira normal, controlando ao máximo sua respiração e excitação. – Por isso você me beijou.

Naruto o fitou envergonhado, tentando absorver aquela informação. Mas ao contrário do que o loiro pensou o moreno lhe sorriu.

Não um sorriso comum. Não um daqueles sorrisos convencidos e costumeiros que ele se recordava de quando estavam no time sete. Era um sorriso genuíno, como nunca vira nele antes.

- Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer.

Naruto não pôde sustentar o olhar e mirou os próprios pés.

Sasuke estava tão... Atencioso. Ele nunca o vira assim antes.

-... Tá... – foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

Sentou no chão e permaneceu um tempo com seus próprios pensamentos. Era difícil assimilar as mudanças e a rapidez com que tudo acontecia. Seu pequeno drama interior foi interrompido quando um aroma familiar chegar até suas narinas, fazendo-o sorrir de contentamento.

-... Lámeeeeeen - sussurrava como um zumbi, quase flutuando no ar.

Sasuke veio trazendo uma tigela com sopa fumegante, com cuidado. Meneou a cabeça e olhou a comida com desdém.

- Isso não faz bem para a saúde.

O loiro ignorou por completo e tomou a tigela das mãos do outro, já separando os hashis de madeira.

- ITADAKIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASU!

Comia entusiasmado, saboreando o macarrão que há tanto tempo não provava. Sasuke apenas deu de ombros enquanto observava o loiro comer avidamente o que parecia ser a comida mais deliciosa do mundo inteiro.

O nervosismo era inevitável diante do olhar de tantas pessoas. Se em algum momento hesitou, mesmo que por um segundo, foi quando entrou naquela sala, mas não podia voltar atrás agora.

Tsunade foi a primeira a fitar Sakura tão logo esta colocou os pés em sua sala. Ao lado da Hokage estavam Shizune, Kakashi, e Yamato, pessoas diretamente envolvidas com os últimos acontecimentos. A Hokage não achava prudente informar ao conselho ou alarmar os jounins antes de ter certeza de com o que estava lidando.

Sakura baixou os ombros e respirou profundamente para conseguir se controlar.

"Só preciso ficar calma agora, calma..." – repetiu mentalmente como um mantra. Precisava encarnar seu personagem abatido e continuar em frente.

Já era um alívio não ser interrogada por Ibiki ou algum ninja estranho. Seria muito mais fácil manipular pessoas que conhecia bem, ainda mais usando de sentimentalismos. Enganar um estranho e perito em descobrir mentiras poderia ser a ruína de seu plano.

Ela caminhou debilmente até diante da mesa de sua antiga mestra. Parecia ainda mais apática e doente quando vista de perto. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas era possível ver os olhos fundos e o rosto muito pálido. Nele se estampava um sofrimento que comovera as pessoas envolvidas em seu tratamento, e que para sua alegria parecia surtir o mesmo efeito nas pessoas diante dela.

Shizune se adiantou, indo até a garota com um olhar protetor.

- Oh, Sakura. Estamos aqui com você, seja forte por favor.

Tsunade porém cortou-a bruscamente.

- Deixe-a, Shizune. Quanto mais rápido ela encarar a realidade, mais rápido irá se curar.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama...

- Sakura. Sabe por que a chamei até aqui, não é?

A rosada assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

- Sei que tudo isso é muito doloroso, mas preciso que nos dê o máximo de informações possíveis sobre Naruto e Sasuke.

Ao som dos nomes a garota tremeu. As pessoas do quarto imaginaram que fosse o efeito da traição, mas o motivo real do tremor era outro.

Ira, simplesmente isso. Até ouvir seus nomes unidos na mesma frase a irritava mais do que era possível suportar.

-... Eu já disse tudo que aconteceu. Não me façam mais lembrar o que aconteceu.

Kakashi se adiantou.

- Sakura, soube do que aconteceu com os ninjas Anbu que estavam em tratamento no hospital, não é?

-... Estão mortos.

- Sim. Mas antes de morrerem eles despertaram do coma parecendo atordoados, e confessaram quem os atacou. Repetiram o mesmo nome seguidas vezes até que seus corpos não resistiram mais ao choque. Eles disseram que quem os atacou foi Naruto.

A rosada sentiu uma onda de adrenalina percorrer seu corpo, e decidiu se aproveitar disso.

-... Não pode ser verdade...

- Mas é. Por isso Sakura, nós precisamos que nos diga se souber de mais alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar. Sei que Naruto é seu amigo e que você ama Sasuke, mas precisamos detê-los antes que machuquem mais alguém...

Novas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da rosada que evitava olhar para eles.

- Por favor, Sakura.

Ela cerrou os punhos para em seguida afrouxar as mãos. Enfiou uma delas no bolso da bermuda ninja e retirou de dentro dele um objeto pequeno. Ergueu os olhos tristes para a antiga mestra, estendendo o pequeno objeto.

-... Desculpe por não mostrar isso antes, é que eu não tive coragem... – ela então abre a mão pequena, revelando no interior desta um pequeno colar com um pingente azul. O colar que Naruto sempre trazia junto ao pescoço.

Tsunade e Shizune arregalaram os olhos quando viram o colar.

- I...Isso é?

- Naruto jogou em mim quando me atacou e me disse que não precisava mais disso.

Tsunade fita amargamente o colar com pingente azul, o famoso colar que atraía a morte, sobre a mão de Sakura. O cordão estava destruído e as pedrinhas deslocadas.

Ela podia se recordar do dia em que o entregara ao neto e da euforia dele.

"_Use este colar até o dia em que se tornar um Hokage. E se algum dia quiser desistir, me devolva-o._

_O Garoto loiro abriu um grande sorriso._

_- Pode deixar "_

A mulher loira pegou nas mãos o pingente.

Ela já sabia desde o principio. Era mesmo amaldiçoado. Levara Dan, Nawaki, e quando pensou que pudesse ser diferente ele acabou levou Naruto também...

Era a primeira noite que passavam juntos após todo o ocorrido, e Naruto ainda ficava nervoso de ficar sozinho com ele. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer ou dizer.

Sasuke disse abertamente o que sentia, mas e ele? Não dissera nada, nem o respondera direito. Não compreendia muito bem o que acontecia consigo mesmo, mas sabia que o fato de Sasuke amá-lo o fazia muito feliz, então provavelmente ele sentia o mesmo, não?

O quarto onde se hospedaram era suficiente para passarem a noite, exceto pelo pequeno problema de ser o único disponível e dispor apenas de uma cama.

Era até espaçosa, mesmo assim Sasuke preferiu se sentar no chão, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Provavelmente se acostumou a dormir assim durante os anos que esteve fugindo.

-... Err... Sasuke, não vai dormir?

- O que acha que estou tentando fazer, dobe?

- Vai dormir no chão?

- Qual o problema?

- Vai ficar resfriado, e dolorido! Pode dormir na cama que eu durmo no sofá.

- Deixe de besteiras. Já te disse que você fica com a cama porque precisa se recuperar direito.

- E eu já disse que to bem! E além disso... – corou de leve -... Essa cama é grande... Cabe você também...

Sasuke esperou um momento para ter certeza de que ele falava sério. Riu de lado, já se levantando. Naruto ficou tenso ao sentir o colchão afundar com o peso do corpo do moreno.

A mera proximidade já lhe fazia bem, maldito jutsu de união.

Sasuke o envolveu pela cintura, deitando-se e trazendo seu corpo para perto, fazendo o loiro gritar.

- Eu disse dormir! Só dormir!

- Mas não estou fazendo nada, dobe – sorriu displicente, fingindo de desentendido.

- N... Nem tente! – corou e baixou a cabeça, mas o moreno a puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

Ah, que cheiro bom... A pele dele era tão macia e cheirosa. Dava vontade de beijá-la toda e descobrir seu sabor. Naruto cerrou os olhos, vítima de uma torrente de sensações.

Definitivamente não conseguiria dormir.

Ergueu um pouquinho só o rosto, só para espiar. Sasuke moveu o rosto para ele e ficaram na mesma altura.

"Maldição, maldição, maldiçããããão!" – gritou mentalmente. Queria tanto que ele o beijasse que poderia agarrá-lo. Seu baixo ventre doía de excitação e seu coração batia depressa.

Sasuke aproximou mais de propósito. Amou ver a expressão assustada do loirinho, com as bochechas bem vermelhas, os olhos azuis imersos em um brilho intenso, mesclando desejo e paixão, mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo frágeis e indefesos. Ele respirava depressa pela boca, nervoso, ansioso, quase implorando, mas sem saber como faria isso.

-... Me diz que não me quer e eu me afasto. – Sasuke propôs, roçando de propósito os lábios frios contra os lábios quentes do loirinho. Este estremeceu com o contato, cerrando os olhos bem forte. Sussurrou alguma coisa incompreensível em resposta.

- Não escuto você. – provocou. Ele havia ouvido muito bem, mas amava provocar o loiro. Eram assim desde crianças.

Naruto por sua vez estava irritado consigo mesmo. Desde quando era tão submisso? Desde quando era tão facilmente manipulável?

Bem, provavelmente desde que conhecera Sasuke.

Olhou feio para o Uchiha sádico que se divertia com seu constrangimento.

-... M... Me beija.

Tal como uma ordem, prontamente Sasuke o atendeu, selando seus lábios e fazendo pressão entre eles. Invadiu a boca do menor com a língua, vasculhando, provando seu gosto, se atracando com a dele. Naruto se desfez em um suspiro longo, correspondendo ao moreno com igual intensidade.

Adorava ser beijado por Sasuke. Nunca antes provara um beijo tão perfeito. Sentia que o moreno poderia fazer o que quisesse e jamais seria capaz de resistir.

As mãos ágeis do Uchiha passeavam pelo corpo do loiro, decorando suas formas. O toque incendiava Naruto, a ponto de fazê-lo perder a razão.

Ele o queria... Tanto que não podia explicar. Queria concluir o jutsu com ele...

Sua boca foi solta e Naruto puxou o ar depressa, ofegante de excitação. Sasuke capturou seu pescoço, aplicando uma série de beijos molhados, mordendo de leve, fazendo o Uzumaki se arrepiar todo.

Este ainda tentou protestar, mas ao abrir a boca tudo que conseguiu foi soltar um longo gemido de prazer. As mãos que tentavam afastar o corpo de cima do seu perdiam seu propósito ao sentir a maciez e calor do outro corpo, tão forte, viril e bem desenhado sobre o seu, e acabaram deslizando pela pele numa longa carícia.

Sasuke não se deteve, desceu a boca pela pele dourada, saboreando o gosto salgado dos ombros estreitos, provocado pelo suor. Beijou delicadamente o mamilo róseo e empinado, para depois circundá-lo com a língua. Naruto gemeu algo e se contorceu inteiro.

Seus quadris se juntaram e sobre o tecido fino da roupa de dormir, e o loirinho podia sentir a rigidez que se formava no baixo ventre do moreno. Uma tora quente de carne tesa e pulsante. Ambos gemeram juntos quando atritaram seus corpos, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem.

Era estranho ver um garoto tão duro por causa de outro garoto, mas na cabeça do loiro isso não pareceu mais tão estranho assim. Só o que sabia era que não queria parar de sentir aquela sensação tão arrebatadora.

Queria fazer amor com ele, o medo praticamente desaparecera.

Sasuke continuou descendo pelo corpo esguio criando uma trilha que o levava até a barriga lisa, que subia e descia bem depressa. Enfiou a língua no umbigo, girando devagar. Beijou seguidamente o símbolo acima do selo da raposa.

O símbolo dos dois, a marca do jutsu que os unia.

Sasuke sente a mão do loiro enroscar em seus cabelos e ergue os olhos para ele.

Naruto não precisou dizer-lhe nada. Ele tirou a mão de seus cabelos e beijou sua palma devotamente, descendo até chegar ao cós do short largo. Um volume imenso despontava, forçando o tecido para cima, confinando dolorosamente a ereção do loiro.

Sasuke beijou-a por cima do tecido, provando seu calor e sua umidade. Mal conseguia controlar seu desejo de despi-lo e amá-lo de uma vez, mas não podia se afobar ou assustaria seu pequeno e cálido amante. Naruto ainda era inocente e recatado.

Desatou o pequeno laço do cordão que prendia o short na cintura delgada, sem parar de encarar seu anjo loiro. Este parecia apreensivo, mas não o deteve.

Sasuke o dominava até mesmo com o olhar, mas Naruto tremeu em resposta pelo modo excitante com que era subjugado pela força do desejo do outro rapaz.

Com um puxão lento a peça de roupa foi baixada, juntamente com a roupa de baixo. O membro ereto saltou para cima, em riste como uma flecha.

Sasuke estremeceu de tesão ao vê-lo.

Era atrevidamente bem delineado, com a cabeça rosada já molhada pelo líquido transparente que escorria por toda a extensão até a base.

Passeou a língua por ela, sorvendo as gotículas que surgiam ali, sem perder nada. Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto e arrastado.

Era bom...

O Uchiha lambeu-o inteiro, inebriado pelo gosto, cheiro e textura, para só então deslizá-lo para dentro de sua boca. Relaxou a garganta para deixar escorregar até o fundo.

O loirinho mordeu as costas da própria mão para não gritar. Enterrou a outra mão nos cabelos negros, afundando aquela boca quente e aveludada mais ainda de encontro ao próprio membro, obrigando-o a chupá-lo mais forte. Sasuke nem precisava que ele pedisse. Começou a subir e descer a cabeça, chupando aquele pedaço tenro de carne quente e rija com fome e desejo, enlouquecido pelos gemidos que escapavam abafados da boca do loiro, e no quanto ele pedia por mais.

Do canto de sua boca saliva escorria até a entrada rosada do loiro. Ele brincou com ela, dedilhando as preguinhas e umedecendo bem.

Escorregou a boca para fora da ereção deliciosa do loiro e lambeu os lábios. Seguiu pelos testículos até chegar à pequena entrada que pulsava de desejo. Lambeu-a toda, enfiando a língua para dentro. Naruto arqueou o corpo erguendo-o do colchão quando ele fez isso.

-... Aaaaaah Sasuke...

O Uchiha por sua vez enfiou os dedos dentro da própria boca, deixando-os bem molhados. Em seguida aproximou o dedo médio fazendo força e introduzindo para o interior do loirinho. Este suspirou, abrindo mais as pernas e permitindo que se movesse dentro dele.

Era difícil empurrar. O anel apertado formava resistência, quase expulsando o dedo que entrava e saía devagar, de forma erótica de dentro dele. Um segundo dedo foi unido e entrou mais facilmente no corpo já bem mais relaxado, sendo engolido pela entrada quente e pulsante. Há esta altura, Sasuke já estava tão duro que doía, mas continuou empurrando os dedos, fazendo o loirinho relaxar.

-... Ah, mais Sasuke... – ele começou a gemer mais alto quando o terceiro dedo foi introduzido. O ritmo em que se moviam aumentou e o moreno os arqueava os dedos no interior de propósito, tocando as paredes internas e a próstata, fazendo o loiro ir às nuvens. Em resposta, o membro de Naruto tremia na mão do moreno cada vez que este o tocava naquele ponto tão sensível. Se continuasse naquele ritmo ele logo iria gozar.

Prevendo isso o moreno tira os dedos de uma vez ignorando por completo os gritos frustrados de protesto.

Sasuke se ajoelha a sua frente mostrando bem a ereção grande, molhada e pronta. Naruto estremeceu ante a visão num misto de ansiedade e desejo.

Ia doer um bocado.

-... Você... É enorme! – murmurou receoso.

O Uchiha riu de lado, malicioso e convencido.

- Prometo não te machucar. – segurou a base do membro ereto, roçando a cabeça para cima e para baixo entre as nádegas do loiro, fazendo-o retomar a meiga expressão de prazer.

-... Você diz isso... Mas eu sei que... Aaaah! ... – se arrepiou ao sentir a ponta do pênis de Sasuke alargando sua entrada um pouquinho, para sair em seguida. E então novamente ser forçada, passando quase a cabeça toda, mas ser retirada de novo.

-... Vai doer um pouquinho no começo, mas logo vai ficar bom. –fez um pouco mais de força.

O loiro tentou assentir e relaxar, mas trincou os dentes e cerrou duramente os olhos quando sentiu-se invadido. A dor foi intensa quando a ereção imensa se enfiou mais fundo. As paredes de seu corpo se fecharam em torno dela, fazendo a penetração parecer impossível.

-... Espera! Para, para! – respirava depressa.

Sasuke se deteve como ele pediu. Tomou o membro do loiro entre as mãos, bombeando-o para ajudá-lo a esquecer a dor. Quando percebeu que a expressão dele já tornava a ser de prazer se forçou mais, desta vez em um movimento contínuo que o fez deslizar todo para dentro do loiro. Sasuke soltou um gemido longo de satisfação, a voz máscula ecoando pelo quarto.

Melhor do que imaginara todos aqueles anos.

Naruto ainda sentia a dor aguda cada vez que ele se movia. As estocadas longas e lentas pareciam parti-lo em dois e ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos ou respirar direito. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso.

-... Tente relaxar. – Sasuke pediu com a voz afetada pelos movimentos controlados. Quando mais se enterrava nele, mais queria, mais depressa, mais forte. Mas não queria machucá-lo.

Encarou-o nos olhos firmemente e baixou para beijar-lhe, sem parar de se mover para dentro e para fora.

Naruto por sua vez soltava o ar fortemente pela boca. A dor ainda estava lá, mas começava a ser substituída por algo muito mais forte. Uma sensação deliciosa que subia por sua espinha, mais forte que um arrepio, cada vez aquela vara se enfiava bem fundo, tocando-o por dentro. Não demorou ao corpo do loiro relaxar e ele ficar mais largo em torno da ereção, permitindo que o pênis deslizasse dentro de si com mais facilidade.

Começou a gemer alto e descontrolado conforme as estocadas iam ganhando força e rapidez. Sasuke colocou as pernas dele em seus ombros e segurou-o firme. Passou a penetrá-lo com estocadas bem fundas, bem rápidas, entrando todo para logo sair e tornar a se enfiar naquela abertura quente que o estrangulava e apertava.

Há esta altura Naruto rolava a cabeça pela cama e segurava os lençóis com força enquanto gritava de prazer, uma sensação tão intensa que arrebatava seus sentidos.

Ele enlaçou Sasuke pelo pescoço tornando a beijá-lo. Um beijo indecente, faminto, desesperado. Sasuke gemeu dentro do beijo, deliciado, respondendo com estocadas ainda mais fortes. Um som molhado de bate-estaca ecoava pelo quarto, junto dos gemidos dos dois e o cheiro forte do sexo se misturava pelo ar.

Suas barrigas se uniram e as marcas dos dois queimaram quando se encontraram uma na outra. Eles gemeram em uníssono, sentindo-se plenamente interligados, o prazer quase se tornando surreal.

Os movimentos se tornaram frenéticos e os pequenos espasmos no corpo do loiro anunciavam que ele já estava bem próximo. Seu membro era comprimido entre sua barriga e a do moreno, quase arrancando o gozo de si.

-... Sa... Sasuke...

O moreno beijou seu rosto todo, com uma linda expressão de prazer estampada em sua face, levando para longe a face séria costumeira.

Entrava tão fundo, tão forte, golpeando-o bem naquele ponto que o fazia se contorcer inteiro. Naruto não pôde se controlar mais e se rendeu ao prazer.

-... Aaaahhh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Naruto gozou em jatos longos e intensos, melando a barriga dos dois. Jogou a cabeça para trás, abandonado pela sensação atordoante do orgasmo.

Sasuke sentiu as contrações do corpo do loiro o estrangularem. Estocou-o bem fundo e então perdeu-se em um gemido rouco, enquanto jorrava sêmen no interior dele, extasiado pela intensidade do gozo.

Desabou sobre o corpo do loiro, respirando depressa. Este beijou seus cabelos e sua testa, amparando-o entre os braços.

Demorou até conseguirem respirar normalmente de novo. Sasuke ergueu o rosto para mergulhar nas íris azuis. Naruto tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto, e Sasuke não soube explicar o que, mas ficou absorto por ela.

O loirinho tocou a marca da barriga do moreno numa carícia leve e gentil. Ele gemeu baixinho em resposta.

A marca era sensível ao toque um do outro. Era como conseguir tocar um sentimento preso no âmago, de forma concreta.

-... Estamos completamente ligados agora, não é?

Sasuke assentiu, beijando seus lábios de leve.

- Está arrependido?

Ele sorriu ternamente, entrelaçando as pernas nas do moreno. O liquido dele escorria morno por entre suas pernas, enchendo-o de satisfação.

- Nunca vou me arrepender de ter escolhido você, Sasuke – o loiro sorriu sem a timidez costumeira. –Você é o meu companheiro, a pessoa a quem amo, aquele que escolhi para me fazer feliz.

Sasuke piscou depressa, ainda zonzo pelas palavras do loiro.

Mirou os olhos dele procurando algum indício de que estava mentindo, ou tomado pelo calor do momento, sendo forçado a dizer algo que não sentia.

Não havia nada, era a mais pura verdade. O loiro roçava sua barriga na dele para suas marcas se encontrarem. O calor descontrolado de emoções fez as pernas do moreno fraquejarem.

Ele agora conseguia sentir... Mais do que as simples palavras. Conseguia sentir o que havia no interior do loiro.

-... Eu te amo, Sasuke. Sempre te amei.

O moreno sorriu baixando o rosto para disfarçar o constrangimento. Deitou a cabeça no peito estreito.

-... Obrigado.

Nunca foi de acreditar em nada, mas pegava-se desejando que aquela felicidade pudesse durar.

Medidas drásticas precisavam ser tomadas. Era preciso se desligar do passado, mesmo que isso fosse muito doloroso.

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama, não machuque os dois. Eu sei que no fundo eles não fizeram nada por mal,e...

- Não seja tola, Sakura! – a Hokage ergueu a voz, fazendo a rosada estremecer. – Naruto e Sasuke deixaram muito claro os seus objetivos, eles vão cumprir com a promessa que fizeram. Atacarão Konoha se não fizermos alguma coisa para impedir.

-...Mas eles... O Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura, vai precisar esquecer seus sentimentos. Eles são nukenins, abriram mão de sua própria vila sem se importar com nada. Não teremos a menor piedade deles.

Ela baixou rosto, soluçando brevemente. Abraçou o próprio corpo para tentar se conter, sem sucesso.

"Maravilha!" – pensou, à beira de um ataque de risos.

Shizune mirou a mulher ao seu lado, dolorosamente.

-... Tsunade-sama...

- Shizune, mande Sai e seu esquadrão anbu para descobrirem o paradeiro de Naruto e Sasuke e espionar tudo que for preciso sobre eles. Depois reúna os anciões do conselho urgentemente.

-... Reunir o conselho, mas para quê?

- Não está claro? Naruto nos declarou guerra ao atacar os Anbus de sua própria vila. Vamos nos preparar para recepcioná-lo de volta.

Continua.

* * *

><p>* Mamoru - Protetor<p>

* Tsuyoshi – Forte

* Kotatsu – Mesinha fechada dos lados por um cobertor elétrico que não deixa o ar quente escapar, muito usada no inverno e que deve ser muito confortável...


End file.
